Unholy Kisses of Blood
by Orion Nebula
Summary: Unable to escape Vader at Bespin, Luke was captured and taken to Bast Castle where the Sith is determined to persuade him to the Dark side. Unknowingly, Luke reveals his secrets to the Dark Lord…
1. Chapter 1

**Unholy Kisses of Blood:**

Unable to escape Vader at Bespin, Luke was captured and taken to BastCastle where the Sith is determined to persuade him to the Dark side. Unknowingly, Luke reveals his secrets to the Dark Lord…

**I**

Luke awoke with a start. "Where am I?" He wondered, completely confused. "What happened?"

It was then a memory came to light... A voice sounding in the darkness: 'Luke, I am your father!' That was what he'd said at Bespin... Bespin? Was that where he was now? Luke could not recall. The only thing the boy could remember was the booming voice of Darth Vader, trying to convince him to join the Dark Side.

"He wanted us to govern the galaxy together... as... as Father and Son... "

To escape Vader, Luke had thrown himself into an artificial abyss below him, several feet into a ventilation system.

The last thing he remembered was hanging onto a small antenna underneath Cloud city... and then... Luke tried to read the Force-what happened next?

He stirred, sheets shifting beneath his body. Something didn't feel right… Frowning, he sat up. It was then the boy noticed that his hand had been replaced-instead of a normal, flesh one, he had prosthesis.

He was in a large room-luxurious yet taciturn-and as Luke looked around, he drank in his surroundings.

His sheets were black but the bed was red, fashioned from wood- a canopy hung above him holding delicate, black lace curtains. Each side of the bed there was a smooth, ebony nightstand.

The posterior walls held a sideboard carved from a wood the same colour as the bed. The walls were made from grey stone, the floors following this colour. At the end of the room, there was a large window covered by a thick, red curtain.

"I'm not enjoying this!" Luke said to himself, realizing the doors were locked. Fragments of memory seemed to flash before his eyes...

"Someone grabbed me while I was hanging… I remember hands- big hands-wearing thick, black gloves… holding me and... Sedating me..."

Luke's fingers balled into fists as he trembling, attempted to calm his thoughts.

"It was Vader that grabbed me… he brought me here! Will he give me to the Emperor? Or am I already with him?" Luke frowned, confused. "What he told me at Bespin was a lie… it's impossible, Vader couldn't be my Father! He couldn't…"

Covering his face with his hands, Luke begun to cry. Desperation consumed the boy as he realized the colourful image of a hero he'd conceived in his mind had gone, shattered like a stained glass window and Luke felt as if he were crawling amongst the fragments, turning pieces of his dreams in his hands. It hurt—the realization that his father- once a great Jedi Knight-had become the very monster he needed to confront…

Eyes glazed over by tears, Luke wiped them on his arm and straightened his back.

"Anakin Skywalker is no more... the day he turned into Darth Vader, my Father became my greatest enemy. He created this wall between us." Suddenly uncomfortably, Luke twisted in the sheets wondering where in the galaxy he was. He tried to meditate but his mind was restless-too disturbed and intrigued by Vader to concentrate on meditation.

After what Luke judged to be hours, the bedroom door opened and a figure dressed in black-the population of the boy's nightmares-entered the room.

Luke seemed to forget his courage, shuddering as he remembered the last time he'd faced the Dark Lord—CloudCity. The Sith walked quietly to the bed, his evil aura reaching to all four corners of the room.

- It seems I was wrong about your mastery of Fear. - Vader said to him, mockingly.

Flustered, Luke was unable to formulate an answer. The Sith seemed to take pleasure from his quiet, indulging in the ripples of frustration Luke emitted. - I'm glad to see your new hand is working well.

- It would work better if my father hadn't cut off!' The boy cited, finally managing to speak.

- Are you angry with me? - The question was rhetorical. - Fascinating! That's right, young one! - The Sith's voice seemed to exude pleasure.

- Hate me! - the voice of the Dark Lord became increasingly seductive, so rich with malice that Luke struggled to understand.

- I... I... won't be like you, - he managed, defiantly. - I won't choose the dark path... the easy path, like you!

- Easy? - Vader snarled, suddenly furious. - Who are you to tell me I've chosen the easy way? You who knows so much of me… Insolent and naïve brat!

Unabashed, Luke shook his head. - Ben told me—

- Obi-Wan? - Vader laughed and Luke shrunk into the sheets. - You truly believe the words of that man? You really are a fool! Even after Kenobi lied to you, you cling to his words, like a talisman…

The Sith put his finger on the lips of the boy. - You have no right to say I chose the easy path.

- You are cruel, evil and sadistic! - Luke cried, shaking his head away from the finger. - And I will not become a soulless monster like you ... Father! - The last word was included with disdain. 'You're all I fight to destroy—I won't ever be like you!'

Vader raised his hand to strike a blow to the boy's face, but stopped, turned and left the room, locking the door behind him. Alone again, Luke sighed in relief, tears rolling down his face.

It hurt that Vader was the only family he had-the one person of all he should love unconditionally. But how could he love what his Father had become?'

'Ben, why didn't you tell me?' Luke whispered. 'Why?'

Luke was pacing from one side of the room to the other to dismiss his negative thoughts when a silver protocol droid entered the room, carrying a tray bearing an assortment of foods.

- Hello! - The droid chirped, enthusiastically. - I am C4-N3, human cyborg relations, here to serve you, Sir Skywalker! - The robot was eerily similar to Threepio, which brought a hint of a smile to Luke's lips but made his insides ache in loss. 'Lord Vader has ordered me to deliver lunch. Should you need my assistance, I am at your disposal!'

- Thanks, C4. - Luke acknowledged, discouraged. - What happened to my friends? Do you know if they're alright?

- It's my job, Sir! - The droid replied, excited. - As for your friends, I do not...

- Where are we? - Luke asked and then frowned at the question, waiting for the droid to announce that he wasn't allowed to tell.

- Planet Vjun, Sir! - The android replied, to Luke's surprise. - The personal stronghold of Lord Vader... - it added quietly, more to himself then Luke. - Apologies Sir, but I must be leaving now. I have orders to return later-in the meantime, might I get you anything?

- I'm fine, but thank you, - Luke replied, watching him leave.

To pass time, Luke entered the bathroom and begun to prepare a bath. He considered subduing C4-N3 but was unarmed, and didn't want to risk another beating from Vader… The boy was smart enough to think better of escape-for now.

Sitting on the edge of the tub and watching the faucet pour water, Luke tried to order his thoughts.

"Why hasn't Vader taken me to the Emperor? He must have other plans for his 'previous child'…." he concluded, bitterly. Depressed, the boy removed his clothes and slipped into the tub. The hot water warmed his muscles and as Luke thought of CloudCity, he realized that the memory took him to the deepest, darkest place of his heart. The sensation he was met with was undeniably warming…

"No... This is not the time to think about those things! Those thoughts are shameful and wrong…"

But Luke found it difficult to keep his thoughts from becoming profane. With gently wet hands, the boy took a sponge sitting on the edge of the tub and begun to rub it over his bronzed skin. His touches were famine yet immediately he felt a desire that was almost animalistic—the feeling was so strong it did not seem his own, and Luke was quickly out of breath. The water around him felt boiling, though he knew the heat was coming from inside. "Force what is happening to me?"

In an attempt to contain the animal impulse, Luke poured ice water into the tub. As he lay back and felt the shock of his hot skin connecting with cold water his desires seemed to slow, though his cock was still erect and sore.

"No… I won't think of these things! I need to remember that these feelings are perverse! They're profane... disgusting…"

Thick tears streamed down the boy's face as he recited the words over and over—the effect was nonsensical. Luke closed his eyes and held his head under the water, holding his breath as he tried to forget. Seconds later he emerged, still feeling the desire but now softer and less distracting. For hours, Luke lay in the tub, trying to soothe the savage instinct that threatened to consume his body and mind. When his skin began to wrinkle, he decided to get out.

Resigned, he returned to the bedroom to analyse what C4-N3 had brought him to eat. Unclothed, the boy sat on the bed and set the tray beside his thigh.

There were sandwiches, a jug of juice, some sweet smelling fruit, a large bowl of cookies and a plate of sizzling soup that consisted of meat and vegetables, all heated in a broth. The smell was inviting and unable to resist his hunger, Luke poured himself a generous glass of juice, picked up the silverware and devoured the plate of soup. After eating lunch Luke lay naked on the bed, feeling the gentle caress of the silk sheets against his skin he finished the cookies and juice, waiting for himself to fall asleep.

Breathing softly, the boy found that even the most disturbing of dreams were welcoming. Unable to control his thoughts, Luke lay back into the bed, ecstasy taking the reins of his body.

Fear and want ruled his mind as the boy gave into the images before him—a man who went to Luke in the night, forced him to experience his delicious touch of evil—forced Luke to be his pleasure slave. And Luke couldn't resist touching of the man-the boy felt his strong, gloved hands roam his naked body, teasing him with the varied sensations. Horniness gnawed at Luke's body, burning into his senses like the twin suns of Tatooine.

It was the purest sin-pure perversion-it made Luke afraid of his thoughts. Despite his fear, the boy still craved that touch of evil, still wanted to be possessed by... Vader.

In his meditation chamber Vader was monitoring Luke. The Sith was enthralled by his son—watching him writhe and moan, stretched out naked on the bed.

He could sense Luke's excitement-the boy's penis was erect and not only was it the hidden cameras that provided the delicious images for Vader but the boy himself—Luke was completely out of control and without realisation, sending his dreams to Vader, revealing his sinful fantasies.

Those fantasies made the Dark Lord excited—the boys dream had shown him there would be little scruples when it came to achieving their goals.

Rising, Vader entered Luke's room, inebriating on the vision of his Son naked in bed.

The boy's hands roamed his body, frantically rubbing his nipples and penis. Sensually, Luke caressed the fine, golden hairs covering the base of his organ, rubbing his fingers over the sensitive glands, sighing in lust.

Vader approached the bed slowly, savouring the sight. Startled at the sound of his Father's respirator, Luke cringed, pulling the sheets around his body as he pressed himself against the headboard of the bed.

- Is this is how you feel for me, my Son? - Vader purred, malice possessing his voice. - Is that what you want me to do to you… Luke?

- No! - A mixture of shame, fear and something else that the boy couldn't place filled his mind. - You've got the wrong impression! I don't like these dreams…

- I observed how much you dislike them, - the Sith replied, an obscene smile playing on his lips from underneath his mask. Reaching out, he stroked Luke's cheek and the boy moaned unintentionally.

- The child's body begs for more, so why isn't he enjoying my touch? - Vader wondered, sliding a gloved thumb along Luke's pink lips.

- Father... I did not ... - Luke's trail of thought faltered as sparks of desire shot through his body, shamefully excited by the way his Father was playing with him.

- Don't you want me to touch you, like the way I did in your dream? - Vader asked as he took a step closer, decreasing the distance between them.

- No! - Luke cried—a mindless, desperate shout. - This is wrong… this is corrupt! You're my Father, how can you say such things?

- You are so desirable, my son. - Pulling back the blankets, Vader begun to stroke Luke's chest. - So tasty ... so beautiful. - A hand wrapped in leather begun to slide along Luke's nipples, panic rising in the boy's stomach as it descended toward his penis.

- No... Father, please! - In one sudden movement, Vader flipped Luke over and forced him to lay face-down on the bed, strong hands caressing his buttocks. - Father, please don't do this! - Luke pleaded, choking on his words.

Realizing at the last minute that he was about to rape his Son, Vader stopped. Rape wasn't what he wanted… wasn't what he'd planned… releasing the boy from his grip, Vader took a step back to see Luke glancing over his shoulder, large, blue eyes overflowing with hot tears. Scrambling to sit up, Luke grabbed a pillow and pressed it to his chest, attempting to hide his body from view. The frightened expression on his face made the heart of the Dark Lord ache… For the first time after so many years, he felt… repentance. No longer did he know how to deal with the bitter taste. Unsure of what to do, Vader left the room.

Luke continued to cry for some time after Vader left. Hugging his knees to his chest, he trembled, afraid, yet relieved that his pleas had been heard.

"Force, what do I do?" Luke asked, cowering in the bed. "Now he knows what I feel for him, he'll want to use it against me!" Steadily, the boy rose from the bed, dressing himself in pyjamas from a nearby closet.

"Will Vader try to rape me again?"

Luke was unsure. He knew his Father was evil, but he couldn't deny what he'd felt in the Force—he'd felt love. It was possessive, domineering, powerful and unbridled but it was love—did Vader love him? Or was it just a trick, to persuade Luke to give into his unholy desires? The boy didn't know what to think… it was scary to imagine that a few minutes ago he might have been raped by his own Father. But Vader had stopped—he'd heard Luke, and he'd pulled away.

"Did Father repent?" Luke wondered. When he thought of his Father, he felt something bitter and painful through the Force, yet whenever he tried to reach out to him, the Sith blocked the attempt.

"What was I thinking?" Vader wondered, from the seclusion of his chamber.

On a monitor he watched the tiny figure of his son as it cried. Without thinking, the Dark Lord ran his hand over the scars on his head, turning his chin in his palm, trying at all costs to forget the fear that had flickered in Luke's eyes.

"I spared him at Bespin, and this is how he responds?" Vader punched the keypad before him, smashing some of the buttons. "The boy should be mine! It's his duty to come to the dark side, so we can defeat the Emperor and end this war! It's our destiny to rule this galaxy, together... "

A few hours later, Luke's bedroom door opened. Fearing his tormentor had returned, the boy flinched, wiping away his tears. To his relief, C4-N3 entered the room, carrying a tray that held a pot of coffee.

- Are you all right, sir? - C4 inquired, settling the tray down on the sideboard.

- I'm fine,' Luke lied, - nudging a blanket to hide his face.

- Should you require anything at all Sir, I shall be available again later. -Taking an earlier tray, the droid proceeded to leave the room, leaving the door open behind him. Startled, Luke shot up from the bed, chasing the droid into the hallways.

- You... You're not going to lock the door? - He called out, confused.

- Negative. I am under Lord Vader's orders that it is to remain open. Do you have any objections to that claim? Would Sir prefer that I-'

- No! - Luke's response was fast-too fast-earning him a curious look from the droid. Luke waited until it disappeared beyond a long, dark corridor before proceeding to explore on his own.

The hallways were rich, decorated with expensive artwork. After walking for a bit, Luke noticed a door which he opened, entering cautiously.

The room he was met with was a library, crammed with old books and scrolls. In the corner, a large window depicted a furious storm, rain hammering against the glass. Walking to the centre of the room, Luke noticed a desk filled with open books and notes—pages of fine and beautiful calligraphy about the dark side of the Force. Studying them, Luke realised that the calligraphy was probably his Father's- he actually recognised Vader's smell. With the realisation that this pleased him deeply, Luke's skin begun to crawl. Shaking his head, he tried to dismiss the sensation, not wanting to awaken any animalistic behaviour. "Force, why do I feel these things?" The boy wondered, touching the top of a chair he knew his Father had frequently used. "I should want him as my Father, not as my lover... I'm afraid to love someone like him. Someone who would hurt me- maim me-someone who would force me to the Dark Side, plunging the galaxy into blackness…"

Abandoning the library, Luke went back to his room. Once inside, he sat cross-legged on the bed, mapping the castle in his head. He needed to find a way to escape… Or perhaps…

"Perhaps the Emperor has not extracted all the goodness from my Father. If he cares for me and I return his love, perhaps I can bring him back to the Light, from child to parent... And destroy this abominable thing that I feel."

Dawn approached but Lord Vader refused to leave his chamber, continuing to stare at the monitor before him as it depicted Luke sleeping softly, like an angel. As the Sith considered him lying peacefully in the bed, he didn't think he could ever grow tired of watching the handsome young boy. With golden skin that contrasted strikingly with the black sheets and parted pink lips, Luke seemed an invitation to sin.


	2. II

**II**

It took Vader a long time to fall asleep. When he finally found solace his dreams were disturbing; they begun with various degrees of hatred and suffering but all ended the same way—Luke bowing his head to the Emperor, becoming the Dark side's newest apprentice.

In his dream, the first task the boy had been assigned was to murder his father, which Luke completed without a shred of remorse. He used force-lightening to destroy Vader's respirator system, then Luke-along with the Emperor-brought chaos to the galaxy. Taking advantage of the Rebel's trust, the child crushed his opposition. War, famine and disease established themselves in the planetary systems and throughout this, the only goal of the Emperor and his young apprentice remained to gain more power.

The government became increasingly corrupt, riddled with the injustices of the many- civilians perished at the hands of thugs and slavery was reintroduced so residents could afford to pay taxes, debts and buy food. And Vader did not recognize his son—no longer was he the beautiful Luke he had known. The angel he'd loved became monster- a creature so broken and twisted that Vader could not bear to look into his cold, empty eyes.

With that image, Vader woke. It took him a while to assimilate himself with reality-to remind himself that he was back in Bast Castle-sitting in his meditation chamber-alive and unharmed. On the monitor he could see his son- silent and sleepy-amid the black sheets.

"The last time I had a dream of this calibre was when Padme was pregnant." Vader thought to himself. Concerned, the Dark Lord turned to the image of Luke on the screen.

"I must not allow the Emperor to turn Luke into that monster! But what can do? What weapon could combat this terrible fate?" There was something Vader could use-a part of Luke the Emperor could not touch. Extracting it would be a fragile process, yet Vader was determined to try…

Luke awoke to the sound of silverware. Straining his sleepy eyes, he saw a very blurred C4-N3, settling a tray of breakfast on the nightstand.

- Good morning, Sir, - C4 informed. - My formal apologies if I woke you!

- Good day to you, too.- Luke gave the droid a sleepy smile. - Alright C4, what do you have for me today? - The boy asked, leaning in to examine the tray.

- Scrambled eggs with juice, coffee and slice of chocolate cake, Sir! - C4 recited—the boy wondered if the droid would short-circuit from excitement.

Shortly after C4-N3 left, Luke felt an overwhelming presence. From the doorway, Vader stared down at the boy and Luke felt his cheeks tinge pink. He could feel the Sith watching him-admiring him-and trembled with the thought. His lips parted and a few drops of juice escaped his gorgeous mouth, running down his golden skin and over his Adam's apple, bobbing up and down as he swallowed.

"So beautiful ... so sweet... "

The Sith could imagine a thousand things to do with the beautiful lips of his Son. Vader approached the bed slowly, as if cornering a prey.

- Father… - Luke began, but was silenced as Vader's finger rested on his soft lips.

- I've come to deliver you a data-pad. I thought you might be in need of… entertainment.

The Sith began to caress the soft skin of the boy with gentle strokes. Instinctively, Luke closed his eyes in appreciation then snapped them open and pulled away, abruptly.

- Father, please… Do not make things more difficult! - Luke yelped, tears burning beneath his eyes.

- I was under the impression that you wanted this. - Vader responded, coolly. - Or perhaps the Force is wrong?

- I love you… I do! You're my Father and I love you fraternally... - Luke stepped up from the bed in an attempt to move away, but Vader grabbed his arms and pushed his back against the wall, holding the child in place. - This isn't love like this... This is obscenity... - Luke stammered, attempting to twist from his Father's grasp. - This is vile and profane...

- What part of your body feels that this is wrong? What part of your body feels this is vile, and profane? - The Sith arched closer to the boy, crushing their bodies together as he used his weight to hold Luke against the wall.

- Who says its obscene love me? - He whispered into the boy's ear, erotically.

- F-Father... - Luke tried to protest but the words would not come. With every breath he took he inhaled the exciting scent of his Father. As Vader grinded against him, it was all the boy could manage to keep himself from breathing hard.

- Oh... - Luke groaned, helpless as his cock erected.

- I leave you excited, my beautiful boy? - Vader's whispers became hoarse as he watched the younger man attempt to move away, squirming against him with all his strength.

- N... no... - The boy whimpered. - Y-You're mistaken... I don't feel this kind of love for you…

- His beautiful, liar mouth can deny his feelings for me, but the rest of his body already knows to whom it belongs. - Vader grabbed the boy's face with one of his gloved hands and pulled up Luke's chin, forcing him to look into the mask.

- Then say it! - He demanded. - Look into my eyes and say you don't want this! Say you don't want _me_!

- I... I... - Luke closed his eyes, pushing the words over a lump in his throat. - I don't want this…

- Liar. - Vader's whisper became even more provocative and sensual, leaving his lips as an aggravated hiss. - I don't believe what you say. I don't believe you don't want me to bend you over and fuck you, like the way I did in your dream… - The Sith's free hand moved down, beginning to roam over the child's sensitive body.

- I don't believe you don't want me inside of you, thrusting hard and fast, over and over until you cry out my name and come...

Luke was sweating and shaking-his face burned red and hot. His will was screaming yes—he wanted everything his Father described, but in the back of his mind he knew it was wrong. Even so, his pants were already soaked with fluid-if Vader grabbed his cock and began to play with it, the boy would not be able to prevent his orgasm.

- Father... - Luke pleaded, legs shaking beneath him. - Stop it, please… just stop…

- What is it that holds you back, my child? - Vader inquired, rubbing the skin over Luke's hips. - Do you think this is immoral? Morality is a point of view… Answer me, beautiful boy!

When Luke moaned underneath his grasp, Vader continued to whisper fiercely into his ear.

- Tell me honestly that I don't excite you and I'll release you as you wish… that you do not want me to fuck your ass until you're on fire, your body to convulse as my liquid fills you, my cock causing yours to shoot harder and faster than with any other lover before—

With a sudden surge of strength, Luke writhed free from Vader's grasp and threw himself onto the bed.

- I'm a virgin! - He gasped, furious at Vader's attempt to power-play. - I've never had a lover or a mistress— I'm not ready to change that yet!

- Still a virgin? - Vader laughed. - It's better than I'd thought!

- I… I'm afraid… - The boy admitted, feeling small, then enraged. - I keep telling you I don't want this-why won't you respect that?

- There is no need for you to fear. - The Dark Lord began to stroke the boy's neck, ignoring his last comment. - When I take you, you will flourish in the sensation… All around the castle, your voice will echo as you cry out my name.

Bile rising in his throat as Vader took a hold of his legs; Luke shook his head and burrowed his face in the pillows, not wanting to look at his Father as he raped him. His body quivered at the thought that there really was no escape this time…

- Do not deny yourself love, Luke. Do not deny yourself pleasure. - Vader stretched a finger inside of Luke, feeling the boy's buttocks tighten around it. Shards of memories raced before Luke's eyes…

- I know what you're going to do to me! - Luke's voice shook but as he looked over his shoulder at Vader mask, his irises burned fierce with defiance and resilience. - You're trying to make me vulnerable… To get inside my mind! You want me to trust you, so you can gift-wrap me for the Emperor!

- No! - Vader declared, his rubbing circles in Luke's back. - These are no longer my plans…

- Is that right? - Luke spat the words, disbelief spiking his voice. - What else could you possibly want?

- I want you. - The Sith declared in a tone so rich with possessiveness it made Luke shiver. He felt the torrid wave of domination and desire reaching out to him through the Force—Luke wanted to snap a response but feeling Vader's hands return to him, was breathless.

- Father, stop! - Thick tears streamed down Luke's face, voice breaking as he begged. - I don't want this, not now... Maybe later, but not now Father, please!

Confused, Vader stared into the eyes of the child. When he was met with sincerity, he took a step back, releasing Luke's body from his grasp.

- Alright, Luke. - Vader replied, wiping Luke's tears with thumbs. - If this is your wish, then I will not hurt you… Or make you do something you don't want. It's alright, my beautiful boy. You don't need to be afraid of me—all I want is for you to be content. If you find yourself unoccupied throughout the day, you're welcome to use my personal library.

- I… I went there yesterday… - said Luke, calmer but still uncomfortable. - Are you researching something?

- You're correct. I'm practicing Sith Alchemy so I might heal my lungs… If you're curious, I could show you.

- That sounds interesting, - Luke replied. - But I don't think I should practice Dark-side teachings. What if they… what if I do something terrible?

- Don't worry! - Vader laughed. - You won't turn to the dark side by reading scrolls and books!

Side by side, both Father and son walked to the library where they spent the morning perusing books and unrolling ancient scrolls-occasionally, the Dark Lord made a note of a word or important page.

During their studies Vader made many attempts to seduce the boy—sometimes he'd stroke his arm and thigh, or announce words and phrases boldly that it left Luke flushed and confused.

In their time together, Luke realized he'd never been so close to his Father—what he'd been denied all his life: his Father's presence, care and companionship. He noticed how intelligent and observant his Father was, too; his Father was calculating inside his suit—if his body did heal, Luke knew the Sith would be resurrected more than twice as strong as he was now.

- Father… - he said suddenly, approaching Vader with a book pressed to his chest. - I... I want to help you study. If you're going to be healed, I think it's important I play a part in it.'

- Really? - Vader stood, gently touching his son's face. 'I'm very happy to hear that, Luke. The two of us will have more time together! - Luke gave a small smile and a nod. 'But I think we should continue this later: Are you hungry? - The Sith steered the boy through the library doors.

- No! I… I ate too much for breakfast. - This was a lie—Luke felt a little sick.

- Well, I'm hungry! I woke very early and didn't manage to eat breakfast. - Vader broke away, sounding tired. - Actually, I… did not sleep well.

- Is there a problem? - Luke asked, studying his Fathers mask.

- Do not worry, Son! I have insomnia. - Vader lied, leaving Luke outside his bedroom door, disappearing down the hallway.

When Luke entered his room he prepared a bath. He loved having so much water—lazily, he sat on the edge of the tub as it filled. His treacherous mind wandered back to Lord Vader- his provocative voice and strong hands; the dirty things he'd whispered in Luke's ear, large body grinding him against the wall. Luke's cock begun to stiffen and unable to control himself he gave a stifled groan, his hands flying to his pants to touch himself, frantically.

With the bathroom door open, one of the cameras Vader had installed gave the Dark Lord the perfect view of his son. As Luke's movements became increasingly desperate, his groans filled the room and the speakers of Vader's chamber. Luke played with himself making his touches harder and bolder until he felt his body began to spasm with pleasure, cock splashing semen onto his thighs as his quiet moans turned to desperate screams of lust.

Vader watched the boy, enchanted. The Sith bit his lower lip and supressed moans of his own as his eyes scouted the screen—desperate to pick up on every detail. More than anything, Vader wanted to be the one to touch his Son- though the Dark Lord knew it would take more persuasion until the boy he loved would hand him his virginity.


	3. III

**III**

As Luke lay in the tub he felt guilty for the pleasure he'd experienced. The boy was confused—his body longed to surrender to the Sith but at the same time he felt fear and shame. Luke didn't believe his Father's intentions—he wasn't convinced Vader wouldn't take him to the dark side, or deliver him to the Emperor. He wanted to believe his Father wasn't the demon the galaxy painted- he wanted to believe in the love of his Father and… all the words he'd said to the child.

"Don't lie to me…" Luke pleaded to himself, silently. "I love you so much… don't hurt me, when I trust you…" Pressing his ankles against the bottom of his legs, Luke rested his head on his knees and closed his eyes.

As Vader watched Luke's suffering, he felt as if a dagger had been slipped into his chest. The Sith touched the monitor as if to caress the boy, longing confront him.

"I understand it's hard for Luke to trust me. I have to show the boy he has no reason to fear." From the corner of his eye, a discreet light begun to flash on Vader's dashboard. He immediately knew it was the Emperor—what did he want this time? Resigned, the Dark Lord put on his helmet, preparing himself for the transmission.

After drying, Luke went back to the bedroom. As he picked out something to wear, he thought to himself—the boy was not afraid of Vader. His Father's motives were shrouded but Luke wanted to help him research; not only that but during their time together, Luke had come to realize he was strangely content in his Father's company. Gathering his courage, the boy proceeded to the library when something caught his attention.

In the distance he heard the voice of Lord Vader. Curious, Luke walked the corridors to trace the sound until he reached its source. In one of the rooms, the door was open and through it Luke could see his Father, down on one knee before a hologram of the Emperor. Pulling away from sight, Luke hid in the shadows as he listened to their conversation:

- I grow tired of your constant excuses, Lord Vader! - The voice of Palpatine snapped, bitterly.

- I am truthful, Master... - Vader replied, his tone clipped. - I'm undergoing medical treatment. There were… complications… with my armour…

- Then eradicate the complications! - It was difficult to tell if the Emperor was convinced. - I trust you at least know the whereabouts of the Skywalker brat? - At the mention of his name Luke gasped, clamping a hand to his mouth.

- I haven't received any news of my Son since our last discussion. - Vader lied.

- Lord Vader, you are becoming a great disappointment! Unless you successfully turn Skywalker to the Dark Side, he has an appointment with an execution—trust that your men seek him out before mine! - With this the transmission ended, abruptly.

Turning off the transmitter, Vader took a step out of the room. It was then he saw Luke slumped against the wall, looking confused.

- Child? - He inquired.

- Father, I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to listen to your conversation, I just… - Vader stroked the boy's hair. - Why didn't you tell him about me? - Luke couldn't stop the question.

- I told you I would not hand you to the Emperor. Didn't you believe me? - Vader's voice was calm and unable to say anything further; the boy threw himself self against his Father's chest, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

- Thank-you... - Luke murmured, pressing his face into the leather.

Vader laughed. - For what do you have to thank me?

- I… I didn't think you cared about me… - Luke admitted, lowering his head. - I was afraid you would play with my feelings… exploit me and… hand me over to him…

- Son, I truly love you. I had a hard time accepting you had come back into my life… but I would not hurt or play with your feelings, my child. This, I promise. - Vader held the boy's face in his hands.

Happy that his Father was sincere, Luke hugged the Sith tighter. The Dark lord savoured the touch and it was with regret he pulled away.

- Let's go to the infirmary. My new medical droid arrived this morning-we'll see if he was worth those credits I paid or truly is just another useless bucket of grease.

- New?

- The previous droid was… incompetent.

This was a lie—the Sith had destroyed the last droid in a blind surge of rage but chose not to mention this. Even so, Luke seemed to pick up on what his Father had meant and as they walked the castle, he tried to imagine what his Father had done to the poor droid.

- What will it do in the infirmary, Father? - Luke asked, with a little concern.

- Just some simple adjustments to one of my prosthetics. Nothing devastating, child. - The Sith rested a hand on his son's shoulder.

Luke had not yet visited the infirmary yet- at least, not consciously. After walking more hallways and a few flights of stairs, the two of them stood before a white, polished door which Vader opened with a push, motioning for Luke to enter first.

For a few moments the boy adjusted himself with the room: a medi-bed sat beside some oxygen hoses and at the other end of the room, several transparent counters held various pieces of expenditure armour, including metal limbs and hands.

"I knew Father had been damaged, but I didn't think his limbs were completely metal." For a few seconds, Luke looked at his own prosthetic hand.

A silver medical droid whirled out from behind a cabinet, snapping Luke out of his thoughts and causing him to flinch. It moved over to Lord Vader but its gaze remained on Luke—was it the boy's imagination, or was it staring at him?

- Is there something I might do for you, my lord? - It asked.

- I require maintenance on one of my prosthetics. - Answered Vader, striding over to a workbench cluttered with small and delicate parts.

- Is my presence mandatory?

- No. - it was clear to Luke the dark Lord did not think much of the robot. - You will leave. If I'd required you, I would have called.

- Apologies, My Lord. - The droid replied solemnly, disappearing into the back room.

Vader settled in a chair before the workbench and removed his left boot. Sitting on an empty part of the bench, Luke could see his Father's robotic toes where one of the servo motors- a device responsible for the movement of the metal joints-displayed an error.

- From time to time, these overheat. - Vader explained, removing the monitor, crushing it in his palm. - Thankfully this isn't a hindrance –providing I check them regularly.

- Do you want me to put this on? - Luke asked, picking a new one from the bench.

- If you wish, - Vader watched as Luke slid onto the floor and knelt between his legs, carefully placing the new mechanism.

- Luke, you must tighten the gears a little harder. - He instructed.

Luke looked up, worried. - Wouldn't that be painful?

- No, my Son-I'll instruct you when to stop.

When Luke finished, he smiled and rose to his feet. Underneath his mask, Vader returned the smile and simultaneously stood. Walking over to a counter, he picked a white, cotton cloth.

- What's that for? - Luke inquired.

- I'm going to cover your eyes while my mask is removed. I cannot perform maintenance on the display whilst I'm wearing it. - Vader explained, folding the cloth in two. He was about to place it over Luke's eyes when the boy touched his hand.

- I don't understand. Why can't I see your face?

Vader struggled for the words. - You don't want to see… believe me, this is better.

While Vader tied the blindfold, Luke frowned. After it remained in place, the Sith pressed a button to pressurize the room, waiting a few moments before proceeding to remove his helmet.

- Father, - Luke protested, attempting to pull the cloth from his eyes. - I love you. You don't have to worry about showing me your face when I—

- I said I do not want you to see me! - Vader shouted, angrily at the boy. As Luke flinched visibly his hand lowered and Vader's tone became soft, reaching out to caress the child's face.

- I apologise, child- I didn't mean to yell. I was angry that you disobeyed me… please do not insist to hear more of this story- I am simply not interested in recalling it.

"He would be disgusted if he saw my face." Thought Vader and as he looked at his beautiful son, his body ached with the thought.

- I'm sorry Father, - Luke responded, crestfallen. Vader leaned toward to the boy and kissed his forehead in apology, feeling the brush of Luke's hair as he inhaled the child's sweet scent.

- Your skin is so soft, - Vader told him, delighted. The Sith pressed his lips against Luke's cheek, licking at the warm, soft meat. Too mesmerized to respond, Luke panted, feeling his Father pull him into a hug then place a quick and chaste kiss on top of the boy's lips.

- F-Father… - Luke did not know whether to protest or appreciate the touch.

- Sssh… - The Sith whispered, licking at the boy's earlobe.

Vader took Luke in hungrily this time, pressing his mouth against his parted lips, licking and sucking his tongue. Picking Luke up in his arms, Vader lifted him onto the workbench. The boy clung to him tight, arms frantically grasping Vader's back as they kissed. As Luke returned his Father's affection he moaned into his mouth and Vader's arms tightened around the boy, desperate to stop him from getting away. The Sith began to suck the boy's neck causing him to squirm and groan in his arms, sinking his fingers into him in a way that would have been painful were they not so excited. Unable to control himself, Luke rubbed his erection against his Father's stomach. When the dark Lord pulled back, he whimpered and using the Force to draw a chair towards them, Vader settled between Luke's legs. He squeezed the fabric around the boy's cock, tearing muffled cries from the child.

- Oh… Father... - Luke sighed. Hurriedly, Vader opened the boys pants and begun to stoke Luke's organ. Feeling the cold breeze in the infirmary Luke bit his lip, his body rigid, red and wet. Leaning down, the Sith placed a purposely wet kiss on the glans of the boy, who squirmed atop the workbench.

- Goodness, Father! - Without warning, Vader swallowed the boy's length, pinning his hands to workbench with his own. Luke writhed, arching his hips toward the mouth of the Sith, desperate to empty his organ inside his throat.

- Oh... oh! Oh...

As Vader sucked the boy's penis harder and faster, Luke begun to shake, convulsing in pleasure. A few groans later and the younger man began to orgasm, his love flowing in creamy jets down the Dark Lords throat. The Sith did not waste a single drop of his Son's pleasure-he drank his semen thirstily while Luke's hands clutched at his own atop the counter.


	4. IV

**IV**

Kissing the boys lips, Vader stood. Beneath him Luke lay slumped against the workbench; he was so breathless and limp that he struggled to sit, wrapping his legs around his Fathers hips to hold himself in place.

- That was so… so… - Luke couldn't find the words to describe how good it had felt.

- That was just a sample of what I could do to you, - Vader told the child, stroking his cheek. - And now… I really must check the sensor of my mask. If I don't I fear I'll spend the rest of the day clinging to you, my beautiful boy.

- Oh... of course. - Luke untangled his legs, flushing.

It didn't take long for Vader to change his sensor—he quickly clipped a new one in place and assembled the correct wires, examining the final product. Settling back in his chair, Vader replaced his helmet and mask.

- You can remove the blindfold now Luke, - the Sith told him, quietly. Luke removed the cloth carefully, blinking frantically to readjust himself with the light of the room.

- I love you, - he told the Dark Lord, placing himself on his lap.

- I love you too, baby boy. - Vader was about to wrap his arms around Luke's waist when the child pulled free, sliding beneath the Sith's legs.

- What are you doing? - Vader asked, evidently confused.

- I… I want to give you pleasure! - The boy flushed a rosy colour, looking up at his Father with an angelic expression.

- You…. You need not feel coerced to do so… - Vader heard the tremble in his voice. - There's no need for you to recipro—

- I don't feel coerced! - Luke gazed up at Vader innocently, as if to ask permission. - I want to please you. I want... - he stammered, embarrassed. - I want to make you cum.

- You are so beautiful, - The Sith told the child, running a finger through his hair. - I would never deny you your wish. If this is what you want, then… make me cum, child! - Vader hastily removed the codpiece of his armour—now it was just leather that separated him from his son's touch.

With quivering hands, Luke opened Vader's pants. His Father's organ was much larger than his own and strikingly pale, contrasting with his black clothing. The scars and veins on the underside were prominent—the only part of it that didn't seem damaged was the large, reddish head. The child sighed, looking at the penis.

- It's so big… - Luke didn't realize he'd spoken aloud. - Are the scars sensitive?

Unable to respond, Vader nodded.

- Father... Tell me how to please you!

Smiling to himself, Vader pushed the head of his penis against Luke's lips, coating them with precum. Reflexively the boy licked them, tasting his Father on his tongue.

- So beautiful,'- the older man whispered. Carefully, Luke placed his mouth around the head of Vader's cock and begun to suck shyly, pulling sighs from the Sith.

- You look beautiful with my cock in your mouth, - Vader breathed, his voice heavy with lust. When Luke's tongue slid over some of the hypersensitive scars, Vader groaned loudly, fingers fisting in his hair.

Realizing that he needed to be firmer, the boy grabbed Vader's cock and begun sucking it harder, feeling the veins of the organ pulsate against his throat, choking as he tried to swallow the entire length.

- Greedy boy, - Vader chided, aroused. Luke paused for a moment to exhale then latched his mouth onto his Father's cock again, sucking fiercely at the tender flesh. Vader decided to take command of the situation by holding Luke's head with his hands, pumping his hips back and forth into the child's mouth.

- So hot and soft… - Vader moaned in appreciation. - I want to fuck your little mouth all day... every day…

As the Sith's movements became faster Luke clung to his Father's thighs, feeling the organ hit the back of his throat.

- Luke… Oh, Luke! - Vader's words became animal-like as torrents of lust swept over him.

- I can't… can't hold back… I'm going to cum!

Luke barley registered the words before hot, bitter semen flooded his mouth. As Vader convulsed above him, Luke lapped up his pleasure. When he finished, the boy licked the sensitive head of his Father's penis affectionately, before noticing that something was wrong.

- Father? - Frightened, Luke peered up at his Vader, hearing his respirator failing.

- Father? - Luke grasped the Sith's shoulders and begun to shake him desperately. Seconds later, the Sith resumed his regular pace of breathing and burst out laughing.

- It's alright, my boy! - The Dark Lord smiled at his Son's wide, startled eyes. - This outdated respirator struggles to supply me with oxygen when I have an orgasm. I suppose my Master did not think it necessary to include that feature when it was fitted. - The Sith ran his gloved fingers over Luke's lips whilst the child re-buttoned his pants.

- Don't worry about me-I'm fine. I'm better than fine… That was wonderful.

Vader pulled Luke onto his lap and when he noticed that he was trembling, the Dark Lord snapped his fingers in front of the boy.

- Luke! Calm down! - Vader hugged him tightly. - It doesn't hurt me, Luke-i's only for a few seconds.

Luke nodded, remembering what had just happened.

- Did I do a good job? - He asked his Father, sheepishly.

- Better than you could imagine—I want you to do it all day!

They sat holding each other in the afterglow of their orgasms before proceeding toward the library to continue their research. The more Luke learned of Sith alchemy, the more uneasy he felt—as he glanced over the pages of Darth Plagueis's book: 'The creation of monsters', Vader noticed the boy seemed to look sick and walked toward him, taking the book from his hands.

- There's no need for you to read things that unsettle you, Luke, - Vader announced, placing it atop a pile.

- I want to be helpful. How can I help you if I don't go through these books? - The boy replied, with a frown.

- By reading something that doesn't make you sick, - Vader sat down in the chair before the desk and rested his head in his arm.

- Father… Is everything alright? - Luke knelt before the older man and placed an innocent kiss on his knee.

- I'm just tired, child-very tired. As I told you, I sleep badly… And when I do manage to relax, that old bastard always calls. - Vader ran his fingers through Luke's thick, blond hair.

- Go to sleep, Father, - Luke insisted. - You shouldn't exhaust yourself for me. I'll stay in the library—if I find something relevant, I can show you when you wake.

- You'd do that for me, angel? - Vader studied the boy's face.

- Yes! - When the boy smiled, Vader rose allowing Luke to slide into his chair.

- By the way… that room you sleep in actually happens to be mine. Do you mind if I borrow it? - Asked the Dark Lord, mockingly.

- Yours? - Luke blushed. - Of co... Of course I don't mind…

- I'm very grateful, - Vader replied, with a laugh. - If you want to talk to me, well… You'll know where to find me. But when you reach the door, call in first via the communicator outside. I'll need to pressurize the room when I remove my armour.

Vader left Luke amid the piles of complex books. When he reached the bedroom, the Sith called for the medical droid to deliver the ointment for his facial scars. As he waited for it to arrive he lay back on the bed, relaxing and savouring the sweet memories the day had brought.

The droid remained in the doorway a few moments before entering; it's small, plastic eyes observing Vader, as though considering. By this point the room had been pressurized and the Sith had removed his mask, hood, shoulder pads, boots and respirator; leaving just the implants in his skin. The droid approached the bed and opened the briefcase it was carrying, laying the materials on the nightstand. As the droid applied the ointment and his skin became hydrated, Vader closed his eyes. He was about to relax when he felt a small, sharp needle penetrate his neck. The Sith tried to move away but saw another needle closing in to strike his vein and grabbed the hand of the droid, angrily attempting to push it back.

- What the fuck have you given me? - Vader demanded. He tried to push the droid back but his vision was dizzy so he couldn't focus properly. Using all his strength, Vader punched the droids headpiece which detached and rolled to the floor. The droid's body still continued to reach for Vader with ruthless, grasping hands.

Back in the library, Luke was caught in his own dreamy haze. He considered the morality of what he'd done with his Father—it hadn't felt evil or vile and even if it was disgusting to others, it had been perfect to him. When a muffled noise snapped him out of his thoughts, Luke stood quickly and rushed to the bedroom, listening to the sound of metal crashing against metal. Scared for what he would find inside, Luke opened the door slightly and peered through the crack to see the broken body of a droid beside Vader on the floor, attempting to pull himself up. When the Dark Lord's eyes met his, Luke rushed into the room, pulling his Father into his arms.

- Father... what happened? - Luke's eyes darted around the room, his heart beating frantically.

- The droid… drugged me... - Vader managed, passing out in his Son's arms.

With great effort Luke pulled his Father back onto the bed, kissing the scar on his cheek as he tucked him under the covers. From the vial on the nightstand he read: 'broken lightbulb' –the drug the droid had used to inject his Father. To Luke's relief it was just a sedative—the sealed vial beside it was the one that held the poison. Luke thanked the Force his Father had managed to destroy the droid so quickly…

Kicking the remains of the robot to an unused corner of the room, Luke lay down beside his Father, giving him a delicate kiss on the lips.

- You'll be fine, - said the child, caressing his face. - Just go to sleep…


	5. V

**V**

- You'll be fine, - Luke encouraged, caressing his Father's face. - Just go to sleep…

Luke snuggled against Vader's broad chest- inhaling his scent -watching the slow and quiet rise and fall of the Sith's chest as they lay close.

'From what I read on the ampoule, you'll be unconscious for about 12 hours. I'll be with you the whole time,' Luke insisted, pressing a kiss to Vader's chin. He was about to fall asleep when the communicator on the nightstand begun to flash, insistently.

- Hello? - The child answered, somewhat apprehensive.

- C4-N3 here… Is that you, Sir Luke? - The droid inquired, from the other end.

- Yes! - Luke let go of the breath he was holding, relieved.

- I'm calling to inquire why Lord Vader's room is pressurized-is he there with you?

- Yes… He's sleeping right now.

- Oh! - The droid seemed surprised. - I've prepared some sustenance. Will you permit me to enter?

Luke thought about it for a moment, realizing he was hungry and there were still a few hours left until his Father woke.

- How do I open the door? There was an incident… Lord Vader is sedated. He… he can't put on his mask.

- My goodness! Sir, if I may, I insist you go to the bathroom… - The droid explained, hastily. - There's a cupboard by the wall-inside is an oxygen mask…

Luke didn't need to be told twice. He ran to the bathroom, retrieved the mask and placed it over his Father's face, activating it carefully. After confirming that it worked, the boy depressurized the room.

- Good work, Sir! - The droid seemed satisfied. - May I enter, now?

Luke gave his permission, watching the droid make its way over to the bed.

- Oh, my! - It exclaimed, upon noticing the broken remains of the Medical Droid. - What misfortune happened here?

- That rusty bucket… - Luke begun, glowering at the remains. - Gave my Father a sedative. He was going to poison him… We have the Force to thank that Lord Vader was story enough to push him away in time.

- I don't believe my circuits! What in the galaxy would inspire a mere medical droid to turn against its master? - C4 broke away, placing a tray with tea, sandwiches and cake atop the nightstand. - I wonder what was going through that bucket of grease's head at the time…

- It doesn't matter, - Luke insisted. - The only thing that's important is that Lord Vader is safe.

- Quite right, Sir! Do you require anything else? - The droid asked, solicitously.

- No… But thank-you for being loyal, C4. - The boy said, patting the robot's shoulder, appreciatively.

- It's my job, Sir! - The android declared, closing the door behind him.

Hungrily, Luke ate the cake before resuming his place beside Lord Vader. There he snuggled into his Father's arms and with a full stomach, he fell asleep.

By the time Luke awoke, it was late into the night. Noticing his Father was still unconscious, Luke went into the bathroom to prepare a hot bath. Absent-mindedly, the boy played with the water until it filled, pulling down his pants and climbing into the tub. Gently, Luke poured liquid soap onto a sponge, cleaning his golden skin.

When Vader opened his eyes the room was spinning around him. The Sith looked from side of the room to the other to see that the medical droid who attacked him had been pushed into a corner. He also noticed he was wearing an emergency oxygen mask and a tray with some food had been placed on the nightstand. From the bathroom, he heard the sound of running water.

'Luke?'

The Dark Lord remembered now… Luke had entered the room and picked him up… The child had seen his face.

'I suppose he won't desire me, anymore.' Feeling an immense sadness, Vader sat up in bed and put his thoughts into place. 'He must feel repulsed to see the monster that he touched… the monster that kissed his lips… He is disgusted by my body.' The Sith pressurized the room and sat, feeling dizzy. Shortly after Luke returned to the room with a towel around his waist, smiling radiantly when he saw Vader sat up in bed.

- Father… - Luke approached his Father happily, kneeling beside the older man. - How do you feel? - He kissed the face of the Sith.

- As if I had drunk all the wine in my cellar, - Vader responded, with a small smile. The two of them stared at each other for a few moments until Vader finally spoke.

- Luke, listen: I know I— - Vader begun, but Luke interrupted.

- I have your eyes, - he said, shortly and without another word, kissed the Sith on the lips.

The kiss was so passionate and expressive that it was powerful enough to supress all the doubt's the older man had previously felt. Pulling Luke onto his lap, Vader deepened the kiss, hearing his child sigh against his cheek. Pulling away the towel that covered his waist, Vader exposed Luke's half-erect cock.

- You are so beautiful, my child. - Vader leaned in and gently bit the boy on the nipple.

- Fa-Father… - Luke whimpered. - We can't do this now… We have to discuss the medical droid—

- No… not now. After all that's happened, I want to think of something else. - The Sith reached for the communicator and pressed the button to summon C4-N3.

- I think I know what we'll do, - he said, licking his lips, turning back to the receiver.

- Lord Vader? - C4 answered, surprised. - How wonderful you're alright! I was under the impression—

- Bring me the red pot in the drawer at the bottom of my desk. Hurry! - Vader snapped authoritatively, setting down the machine without waiting for a response.

- What… What's inside the red pot? - Luke asked, suspiciously.

- It's a surprise, - Vader replied. - But I promise you'll love it, - he added, licking the child's ear.

- W-What are you planning to do to me? - The boy stammered, slightly alarmed. Vader answered him with a laugh, shifted the boy from his lap and walked to the door, waiting for the room to depressurize before applying his oxygen mask.

- Your pot, my Lord! - The droid declared, passing a small, glass jar into the Dark Lord's palm. The Sith closed the door and returned to the bed where Luke waited with a pillow to his chest, staring back at the Sith with wide, blue eyes.

- What's that? - He asked, frightened yet interested.

As Vader uncapped the pot, the sweet smell of cherries flooded the room. The Sith dipped a finger into the red oil and spread it over his bottom lip. 'Try some,' he ordered Luke, motioning toward his mouth.

Luke walked over to his father and kissed him curiously on the lips, tasting cherry on his Father's tongue. All of a sudden, the boy's lips begun to tingle and burn, and desperate for more of the sensation Luke groaned, crushing his lips against his Father's fiercely, devouring his mouth as he kissed, hungry for more of the delicious sensation. As Luke's tongue entwined with his own in his mouth, Vader tried to pull back but Luke deepened the kiss, coming away seconds after for air.

- I see I have a hungry boy, - Vader said, with a smile. - Lie down on the bed! - He commanded sharply and Luke promptly obeyed, desperate to please his Father.

With Luke lying before him, the Dark Lord begun to drip some of the oil lazily onto the boy's left nipple, making him squirm in pain and pleasure. When Luke cried out, the Sith latched his mouth onto the sensitive nipple-the warmth of the older man's tongue intensifying the oil's burn. When Vader pulled away, it was extremely red and sensitive. He then repeated the same ritual with the boy's right nipple, ripping screams from Luke's throat. The boy's penis was becoming extremely wet now, leaking precum onto the Sith's thighs, painting the leather with white.

- Oh, Father… - Luke sighed, when the Sith released his nipple.

- Lie face down! - Vader ordered again but this time, Luke hesitated.

- What ... what ... what will you do? - The boy asked, trembling.

- You've no need for fear, - Vader kissed him on the lips. - I won't do anything you don't want. I just want to play, Luke. - The boy nodded and turned over, feeling his erect penis press against the sheets.

Immediately, Vader poured a generous amount of oil over the boy's arched back- Luke felt the Sith's tongue potentiate and encourage the liquid. When a drop of liquid fell between the child's buttocks, Luke turned his head to Vader, startled.

- Calm down! I won't take your virginity. Not tonight… - He stroked the boy's back. - Trust me. - The Sith pushed the younger man's buttocks into the air and bit the soft spread of flesh that bridged between them. Decisively, he used his hands to prise child's legs apart, giving himself better access to Luke's anus. After this, he poured a small river of cherry oil between Luke's legs, giving his sensitive anus a thirsty lick. The boy struggled as his Father held him in place, moaning and twisting with the sensation.

- Father! - Luke cried, unsure of what to say. He hadn't known skin could be so sensitive, or that it would be so pleasurable to be touched in such a way… At the will of his lust, the boy begun to play with his cock as he felt the nimble tongue of his Father sliding in and out of his sensitive opening.

- I think someone is trying to cum, - the Sith teased, turning the boy on his back. - I'll give you the orgasm you want, Luke… I'd give you anything you desire… My beautiful boy…

As Vader poured oil onto Luke's glans, he arched his back and moaned in appreciation. The Sith begun to stroke the boys organ frantically while taking the head of Luke's penis into his mouth and sucking at the oil, heating the sensitive skin. The boy wanted to savour the sensation but felt his orgasm approaching and allowed the Sith to take control, feeling his Father swallow his organ, lips moving up and down around it. As Luke's climax approached he clutched at the sheets. His muscles begun to spasm and it wasn't long until he ejaculated, filling the Sith's throat whilst shouting desperate cries of pleasure.

Luke lay still on the bed for a few moments, chest rising and falling as he met his Father's eyes.

- Oh… That was so good. Just like last time, - the boy sat up, taking the oil from Vader's hand. - May I use this on you?

- Of course, my beautiful boy, - Vader declared, with a smile.

As Vader positioned himself on the edge of the bed, Luke knelt between his legs. Unbuttoning his pants, Vader took his large cock-already erect-and rubbed the head across the boys lips. Carefully, Luke poured oil onto his Father's penis and begun to suck the glans, hungrily.

- Oh, Luke... - The Sith grabbed the boy's hair and begun to thrust himself into the child's mouth, feeling the oil take effect. - I love it when… I fuck your mouth… - In the time they were alone, Luke loved to hear the careless way his father spoke to him-the dirty words that escaped his lips and coarse tones he used to encourage them. Choking in an attempt to swallow the entire length, Vader pulled the boys head free and pressed a finger to his lips.

- Lick the head while I masturbate, - he ordered and as his gloved hand climbed his organ, Luke licked his glans, savouring the taste.

- Keep going, baby boy, - Vader groaned in appreciation. The sight of Luke sucking him off left the Dark Lord increasingly excited, the movements of his hand becoming frantic as he watched. A few more strokes and-

- Oh... Oh, Luke!

As hot jets of semen flooded Luke's mouth, the Sith moaned, cum splashing vigorously from his penis as he ejaculated. As Luke lapped up the orgasm, sperm trailed down his throat, the white liquid contrasting strikingly with his golden skin.


	6. VI

**VI**

Vader picked up the towel Luke had wrapped previously around his waist and wiped his semen from the boy's cheeks. The two then laid themselves down in the bed where the Sith snuggled in an almost parental way against the child's chest, caressing his hairs whilst Luke lay back and relaxed in the sleepy yet passionate embrace.

When Luke woke he was alone. The day had yet to dawn and as he looked to the red sky, the boy smiled at the memory of what he and Vader had done the night before…

"Force, I love him so much! I know what we're doing won't be accepted in most communities but I can't help it-I think I'm in love. I know Father loves me and such love couldn't turn black and cold in his heart! I've proof there's good in him now… I'll save him; I'll bring him back to the light!'

- Luke… - The boy looked up to see a ghostly light beside the bed, pulling sheets around his waist to cover his nakedness. He knew who it was immediately…

- Ben! - Luke felt embarrassed, flushing as he tried to think of a reason why the old Jedi would appear.

- Luke? What are you doing _here_? - Obi-wan asked, worriedly.

- I-I'm trying to save my Father! - Luke replied, fumbling with the bed sheets to avoid the spirit's face. - There's goodness inside of him… I know it-I felt it! We… we love each other, - Luke confessed, a little shyly.

- Love? - The older Jedi turned to Luke with an expression that resembled pity. - Are you sure what you have is love? Or just a sick obsession? How do you know Vader doesn't plan to manipulate you through these lies—

- You're hardly one to talk about lies. You told me my Father was dead! - The boy pointed out, irritated.

- What I said was the truth… From a certain point of view. Anakin surrendered his soul the day he joined the Emperor and became Darth Vader.

- You think Father's lost-he isn't-I can bring him back to the light! There's love between us… - Luke trailed away and then became more determined. - There's love between us, and I'll use it to save him!

- Luke… Do you know what kind of relationship you and Vader are having? - Obi-wan leaned over to Luke, his face the picture of concern.

- You've the same blood running through your veins-this kind of relationship between Father and Son isn't meant to me. As a Father, Vader is committing the most profane act imaginable in touching his child. This 'love' you conjured is the most filthy, evil and disgusting form of parental abuse imaginable. Don't you see what Vader is doing to you, Luke? - Obi-wan finished, sadly.

- We… we love each other! - The child protested, offended. - That's enough to pull him out of the dark-I know it is!

- You would plunge the galaxy into oblivion to continue an incestuous relationship with your Father, - the old Jedi replied, regrettably. - I thought you were pure—I thought you'd be the one to save us. It seems I was wrong about you, Luke.

- No… no, that's not true! I know it may seem wrong but this is just a different approach! I'm not abandoning the galaxy... Ben! Please believe me!

But Obi-wan had already disappeared. Immediately, Luke begun to cry. He couldn't deny he shared his fears with Obi-wan; even though he knew his Father's feelings were genuine, he was afraid the Sith wouldn't let go of the dark, afraid that the galaxy would be dipped into a pool of black—afraid his love on its own wasn't enough.

The young man looked at the mirror hanging on the sideboard; his own eyes staring back at him, filled with tears of… blame. Yes, it was blame… Luke felt guilty because he'd given into his temptation and committed those acts with his Father, even though he'd known they weren't things a Father and Son should do… Was it a sick obsession? Perhaps Obi-wan had been right… Wiping his tears the boy tried to calm down; hoping a conversation with Vader would soothe him.

After pulling on some pants and black leather boots, Luke decided to search for the Dark Lord. He looked in the library, living rooms, infirmary and even the hangar but couldn't find Vader anywhere.

- C4, - Luke called, when the droid walked past him in the corridor with a bundle of bed sheets in his arms. - Do you know where Lord Vader went?

- I just saw him in the training room, Sir—I can take you if you'd like. - The robot replied helpfully as he gestured for Luke to follow him down the hall.

At the back of the library there was a small door Luke hadn't noticed. C4-N3 indicated it to the child when they arrived, leaving after Luke's muttered 'thank-you.' After entering, the young man stood for a moment, watching his Father as he duelled with mastery against three battle droids. Although the Sith was large in weight, his movements were light and fluid, as though moving through water. As he smashed the last droid into pieces, the Dark Lord looked over at his son then approached the boy, lightsabre still ignited in his hand. Instinctively Luke flinched, taking several steps backward.

- Luke? - After seeing the reaction of the boy, the dark Lord retracted the lightsabre's blade, walking the remaining steps that were necessary to bringing him closer to his child. - Did you think I would attack you? Are you afraid?

- I… - Luke didn't want to bring up the fact that the last time he'd seen his Father with an ignited blade he'd lost a hand, but the memories seemed to dance in his eyes.

- My Son, I... - Vader understood why the child was fearful but didn't know how to ask for forgiveness. Over the decades, not ounce had he apologized to those who'd been prey to his aggression but Vader knew his Son needed it so searched his heart for the words.

- Luke, you… you must forgive me for what I did, - he stroked the boy's face, tenderly. - Last time I lost control… I always end up hurting those I love most without reason. I wonder: could you forgive me… my love?

The boy nodded his head and gave a shy smile, settling himself into his Father's arms. He hadn't expected an apology from Vader-let alone a sincere one-but was pleasantly surprised by his admission.

- It doesn't matter, Father, - Luke replied, softly. - Let's stop thinking about it. - The boy needed something to distract him from his thoughts because he knew that the more he tried to forgive and forget, the more he'd unconsciously second-guess.

- Do you wish to train with me? - Vader asked, pulling back from their embrace.

- I… I lost my lightsabre…' _or your old lightsabre_,' - Luke thought to himself, flushing at his ineffectiveness.

- That won't be a problem, - Vader said smoothly, handing his own blade to the boy.

For a moment, Luke stared at the lightsabre in his Father's outstretched palm. Although the boy was happy with Vader in his castle, he was still a prisoner… It would be easy now to subdue his Father, escape and get back to his friends… But Vader had opened his heart to Luke—in handing him his blade, he was proving that he trusted the boy and Luke didn't want to betray him. He reached a hand forward to take the blade from his hand when the words of Obi-wan begun to echo in his mind… unable to dismiss them, Luke broke into sobs.

- Son! What is it-what's wrong? - Vader grabbed the boy by the forearms and shook him, lightly. - Luke, what is it? Tell me, child, you're making me worried! - The Sith hugged the boy, running a hand through his golden hair.

But Luke continued to cry in his arms, shoulders shaking violently. Unable to pluck any words from his Son, Vader steered the boy to their room and pressurized it, removing his helmet and mask as he settled beside the child.

- Luke… what happened, baby boy? What's happened to upset you so dramatically? - Vader kissed the child's forehead. - Please tell me, Luke… It hurts me so much to see you like this...

Luke couldn't speak—what would he say? He felt dizzy and confused: a part of him wanted to continue the relationship with his Father-even though it was incestuous-but another part wanted to regain his morality. And Luke was scared for the rest of the galaxy—what if he was the only hope they had?

- Father… I'm confused! I'm confused and I'm afraid, - Luke managed, feeling small.

- You feel… fear? - Vader's face contorted in worry. - Fear for what, my child?

- I… I'm not sure if this is right, - Luke replied, eyes brimming with unshed tears. - I'm afraid the dark side will lure us and… plunge the galaxy into chaos.

- Luke, - the Sith pulled the boy into a tight hug. - My Son, the thing you fear is not set- I promise that will not happen! - Vader kissed the boy's face, gently. - I love you, Luke and no one has the right to judge us for that. Other people… wouldn't understand… By keeping our love private, we're doing the right thing. We're not betraying or turning against anyone… or anything.

The Dark Lord climbed onto the bed and pulled the boy beside him. Vader did not kiss the lips of the boy or touch and stroke him erotically-he would be the Father Luke needed, now. - You need to calm down! It's okay, my beloved…

- I love you, Father, - Luke mumbled, sinking against the Sith's chest.

- As do I you, child and there's nothing wrong in loving someone, Son. Don't let your thoughts disturb you - Vader stroked the boy's hair. - When it's our destiny to be together! Ever since the moment I first laid eyes on you, Luke, I was completely enthralled. Even now, I struggle to comprehend that you're mine… - The Dark Lord smiled down at his son who smiled back, eyes stained with tears. - At the time I couldn't believe what I saw. I though the dark side was teasing me with illusions, - Vader continued, sighing. - That was when I decided to research you: the mysterious blond boy with blue eyes and tanned skin who destroyed the Death Star during Yavin. I was delighted when I found you, even more so upon learn you were my Son… Although part of me had known all along. At first, I too was horrified by the dirty thoughts I experienced… - He kissed Luke's forehead again. - I understand what you're feeling and I ask only one thing of you, child: trust in our love. It's not wrong, nor is it twisted… it's just beautiful, raw are pure.


	7. VII

**VII**

Both Father and Son were silent before Vader climbed up. The boy sat quickly, wiping tears with the back of his hand.

- Where are you going? - He asked the Sith, sadly. - Father… please don't leave.

- I'm not leaving, beautiful boy, - the Dark Lord kissed his son. - I just want to give you something-something I should have given you long ago. - The Sith walked to the wardrobe and took a box from the top, wiping away a thin layer of dust then returning to the bed, settling next to the boy. - I brought this when your mother told me she was pregnant… I know you're no longer a child, but…

Cautiously, Luke opened the box. Inside he found a teddy bear with snow white fur and big, blue eyes. At the sight of it the boy smiled, hugging the teddy bear close to his chest before flinging himself into his Father's arms.

-Father… why did you forsake me? - Luke asked, looking into Vader's eyes.

- Luke… I didn't abandon you! If I'd known you were alive, I would have gone to pick you up… I truly believed you died with your Mother… during childbirth.

Vader saw no need to mention Mustafar; this was a secret he planned to take to the grave. Although he deeply regretted lying to the child, he knew Luke would never look at him the same should he know his Father caused his Mother's death.

- Uncle Owen never told me anything about my parents… whenever I brought it up, he always changed the subject.

- Owen? - The Sith frowned.

- Yes. Before joining the rebellion, I lived on Tatooine with Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru. - Luke stared at Vader, curious to his expression at the mention of the planet.

- Force… Tatooine? - Vader was amazed. - If only I'd sensed you ... I would have taken you immediately, my love.

- And my mother?- Luke inquired. - Will you tell me about her?

- Your mother… - The Sith echoed, with a countenance of sorrow. - Her name was Padmé Amidala. When I met her I was just a child but she was queen of the planet Naboo, forced to flee after an invasion by the Trade Federation. Problems with her ship caused her to land on Tatooine. Padmé was under the protection of Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan but disguised herself as a maid after reaching the surface. When I met her, I... - The Sith choked, uncomfortable at the mere mention of his past. - I was a slave.

- You were a slave? - Luke was amazed, unable to imagine his Father-the great Lord Vader- a slave.

- Yes, Luke. My mother was a slave and I was born into the same trade. I worked at Watto's, salvaging ship parts. When the Jedi arrived I decided to help… In order to earn them some credits, I volunteered to compete in a Pod-race so they could use the prize money to repair their ship. - Vader turned to Luke and smiled. - I won the race, they got the money and Qui-Gon arranged for me to be trained in the JediTemple… Unfortunately, my Mother couldn't come.

The Sith looked away and Luke snuggled into his arms, aware of how painful the recollection was becoming.

- I know what happened to grandmother… - Luke told him, sadly. - I managed to get it out of Uncle Owen. - The boy kissed his Father's lips. - I'm sorry.

As Vader returned his son's kiss he felt his hunger increase although aware of Luke's turmoil toward their relationship, refrained from caressing the boy.

- Well… - The Sith continued. - I suppose I'd better tell you the rest. After a few years in the temple your mother and I met again when I was assigned as her protector. During that time we fell in love and secretly married… - Vader paused, turning to Luke. - Our love was forbidden, you see.

- Why? - Luke asked, confused.

- To Jedi, love and attachment are forbidden. Sex is considered unnecessary...

- No one ever told me about love or—

-I never respected the teachings… - Vader laughed at the expression on Luke's face. - My first sexual experience was when I was 14 or 15, with a padawan girl the same age as me.

Luke smiled, imagining his teenage Father sneaking away to have sex during training sessions.

- Curious, - Vader moved away from the boy, examining a blinking light on the side of his belt. - It seems my probes found something.

- Probes? What are they looking for?

- Ruins of a Sith temple, - Vader replied quietly. - I need to gather as much knowledge as possible…

Luke took his Father's hand and walked with him to the meditation chamber. Here, the Sith had a variety of powerful computers to keep the Imperial fleet in tune. The boy looked at the images of assorted space crafts, clutching his teddy in his arms. He felt afraid; worried because the world where Vader depicted the temple seemed hot and inhospitable; an island of ruins in a sea of hot sand. By day it was prey to vicious sandstorms and by night it grew so cold and desolate that ice crystals had managed to form. The temple seemed to have been abandoned for centuries, terrifying and uninhabited, like a ghostly shadow on the landscape.

- Father… - Luke begun, -'this place seems so…

- I know it isn't inviting but I must examine the ruins. - Vader stroked the boy's hair.

- When are we leaving?

- I didn't realize _we_ were going anywhere, - Vader teased. - I'll venture into the temple alone. You, on the other hand, will remain here.

- Father! I'm perfectly capable…

- I need to you continue to research so we may advance in our work, - Vader interrupted, ignoring Luke's expression of defiance. - And don't think you can follow me… If you attempt to chase my trail I'll be very displeased. There's more here you could do for me...

- Alright, - Luke sighed, discouraged.

- One more thing, - Vader said, examining a Datapad displaying maps of the temple. - I need you to investigate the droid that attempted to murder me. Dismantle it; break the remains-do whatever you need to reach a conclusion. We need to determine if it was defective or sabotaged.

- Sabotaged? - Luke's eyes widened.

- Palpatine is… displeased with my alleged medical treatment.

- Do you think he- - Luke covered his mouth, scared by his thoughts.

- I wouldn't doubt it, my Son, - Vader announced, leaving the chamber.

- I'll investigate it, Father. I'm good with machines—you can trust I'll find the cause, - Luke assured.

- If it was the work of Palpatine, he'll know you're here, - Vader quietly replied, making his way down a flight of stairs.

- We don't know that yet, - Luke countered. - All we have is speculations. It'll be okay, - he told his Father, grasping his hand for assurance.

They walked the rest of the corridors in silence. To Luke the castle was grey and glum until Vader grabbed him by the waist, pressing his body against a cold, stone wall.

- Will you take me up on a proposal? - Vader whispered into Luke's ear, feeling the boy shiver underneath his words.

- Pro… proposal? - Luke stammered.

- How does this sound: when I return from my unpleasant journey, you'll wait for me in the bed. We'll destroy these feelings of unease through making love—I'll take you in my arms and show you how right out relationship is…

- Making love? - The boy blushed, violently.

- Yes... - the Sith's voice became hoarse, filled with lust. - What do you think? - He used a single, gloved finger to stroke the boy's lips. - I want to make you scream… I'll fuck you until you're burned all over… fill your body with my cum...

- Oh, Father, - Luke sighed. - I… oh, Force, I don't know... - Luke was confused: he wanted to play on the bed with Vader, to feel his ass burn, to have his Father's hands caress his body but the words of Ben Kenobi were fresh in his memory-they frightened him.

- I won't force you-I just want you to think about it. I know you're afraid of what this relationship may trigger but my proposal will remain. Whatever answer is fine as long as you're truthful-it won't make me angry if you're not ready to have sex but lying is something I will not tolerate.

Vader hugged his son ounce before resuming his pace of walking.

- Don't answer me now, - he instructed when Luke opened his mouth. - Think about it carefully-tell me when I come back.

Luke nodded sheepishly, taking his first few steps into the hangar. The bay was spacious and in its centre sat an imposing Lambda-class Imperial ship, currently being monitored by a droid.

- Your ship is ready, my Lord, - the robot announced, taking a bow.

Vader dismissed the droid with the wave of a hand and lead Luke to a cabinet near the wall. He imputed a password and opened the door, taking two items from inside.

- Here's your gun, - Vader informed, handing a blaster to the boy. - And here's Obi-Wan's lightsabre. In time we'll build your own but for now this will be according.

Luke took Ben's lightsabre, feeling a weight in his heart as he remembered how his Father had come to possess the weapon.

- Thank-you, - Luke begun. - Father, would… would you be upset if I asked you a question?

- I might but you won't know until you ask. What is it, my son?

- What happened to my friends? - Luke blurted out the question he'd been building up the courage to ask for days.

- My staff informed me your friends were successful in escaping, - Vader omitted the fact that the smuggler-Solo-had been frozen in carbonite.

Luke sighed in relief.

- Now… I really must leave, - The Father embraced his son. - I'd like to get to the temple by night… I believe the cold is more bearable than heat.

- How long will you be gone? - Luke asked, fidgeting in his Father's arms.

- Providing everything goes well, around three days.

- I'll miss you, - Luke stood on tiptoes and kissed the piece of the mask corresponding to the Sith's mouth.

- As will I, you, - Vader loosened the hug. - Farwell, my beautiful boy. If anything arises, be sure to call me via my communicator.

Luke watched Vader leave, feeling strangely alone in the castle. The boy felt empty without his Father's overwhelming presence… Truly he was becoming dependant on the Sith. He walked to the library with slow steps-as though his feet were heavy-questions rolling around in his mind. He could get away now: go back to his friends and return to the rebellion… but that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to remain in BastCastle, to wait for his Father, to be there to give a 'yes' to the proposal he'd offered. Sitting down in the chair at his Father's desk, Luke found the familiar smells and memories distracting. Unable to concentrate, he closed his book. "Perhaps I should check the memory of the droid."

Luke went back to the bedroom and dialled the communicator.

- C4 ? - Luke called, realizing his exchanges with the droid would be the closest thing to conversation, now.

- I'm here, Sir Luke! How may I serve you?

- I need you to help bring the broken medical droid to the hangar. Do you think you can do that?

- Of course, Sir! I'll be there as swiftly as possible! - The robot answered, solicitously.

Moments later the droid entered the room, bending over the broken medical droid.

- Come on! - Luke pleaded, taking the arms of the medical droid. - This is heavy… Help me out!

They dragged the pieces of droid to the hangar's workshop, carelessly throwing it over a cluttered tool bench.

- Sir… Would you spare me the experience? - C4-N3 asked Luke, nervously. - I feel a bit disturbed watching humans roll open the guts of a droid in such an offhand fashion.

- Oh… of course. You may go. - Luke dismissed the robot with a smile that disappeared when he turned back to the droid lying before him. Carefully, the boy begun to unscrew the joints, picking apart the broken wires that snapped when Vader punched it. After some searching Luke found the memory drive—a device responsible for recording all the memory and programming of the robot. Luke ran back to the meditation chamber, plugging it into the main computer, waiting for the data to download.

- Come on… - he muttered, tapping his fingers against the keyboard insistently.

When the device displayed on the screen Luke could only feel shock: the monitor was blank, displaying nothing—the droid had no memory, not even basic programming.


	8. VIII

**VIII**

Luke connected the device but to his horror the screen was white—the droid had no memory, least of all programming.

- No… - he murmured - How is this possible?

He tried unplugging and inserting the device several times but nothing seemed to work—the screen remained blank and ominous, flickering at Luke from the monitor.

'How could the droid could be faulty if it doesn't have any data to backfire? What happens now?'

Luke dropped into the chair his Father usually occupied and winced, a thousand suppositions passing through his head.

'What if the Emperor knows of my presence? If this really was his droid, he could know everything by now from my relationship with my Father to his attempts to heal himself… He'll see Father as a threat and eliminate him… Force, what do I do?'

Mind bustling with possibilities, Luke entered meditation, attempting to find his inner peace.

'These are just speculations—I don't know for sure the Emperor has this information! If I don't attempt to clear my thoughts I can't be helpful to my Father…' But Luke was on edge and meditation didn't work. A sudden thought entered his mind and he trembled at the possibility…

'The scanners picked something hours after the droid attacked my Father. It was far too obvious- I should have known it was a trap! I have to warn Father… I'd die if anything happened to him…'

Shakily, Luke initiated contact with Vader.

- Luke? - From the other end, Vader seemed to be concerned but it was difficult to tell because his voice was distorted by interference.

- Father, the medical droid, it… It doesn't have anything… there's no memory or programming, no nothing I could find…

- Nothing? - The Sith screamed. - That's impossible! How could it run if it didn't have any data?

- Father please, I don't know! - Tears burned in Luke's eyes. - I didn't erase anything I promise! I'm… afraid, please come back-what if this journeys a trap? Daddy, please… Just come back to the castle…

- Luke… - Instantly, Vader's voice became calm, filled with understanding.

- Listen my love: whatever hurdles lie ahead I must to examine those remains! Think about the power—the cure for my body could be hidden inside their halls. The droid probably malfunctioned and formed a system dump… Push it from your mind. Whatever the cause, I'll be back soon; you've no reason to fear.

- But… But Father…

- Luke, do not argue! Please child, understand!

Not wanting to depart with an argument Luke nodded, feelings twisting together his chest. - Okay, - he swallowed. - I… I love you.

- I love you, too, - Vader acknowledged, ending the communication.

Luke sighed as he fought tears, resigning himself to the library, hoping to pass his time with research.

* * *

It wasn't that Vader didn't believe his son—a system dump wouldn't remove _all_the programming and the Dark Lord couldn't deny that what his son had claimed was strange-but if a trap did await at the templeVader had to face it, anyway. The Sith would slay any demon he encountered so he could grow more powerful and destroy the Emperor, to rid his child of the terrible fate that loomed over him like a shadow.

Hours passed until eventually, Vader arrived at the temple. It was evening and the planet was empty; the Sith landed without difficulty and disembarked his ship.

The cold was biting and had it not been for the temperature controls on his armour, Vader would have surely frozen. As he trudged through the ice on the staircase he observed the temple: much of the building appeared to have collapsed but it was difficult to discern it through the ice storm. Brushing small crystals from his armour, the Sith entered the temple, plunging into suffocating darkness. Decidedly, he ignited his lightsabre and held it a small distance in front of him to as he walked down the hallway, illuminating the path with a sickly red glow.

Vader searched every room available but to his dissatisfaction, discovered only rubble and dust. Walking a little further, the Sith encountered the stairs to the underground—an elaborate, spiral staircase that descended into a grander hallway—also in ruins. The air was still, thick and Vader's mechanical breathing seemed to be the only thing that cut through the silence; with the temple as quiet and empty as it was, it bore more similarity to a mausoleum than a great palace.

It was then he felt something… a presence that was unknown yet at the same time familiar… before he could consider it, the Sith was thrown onto the ground as something from the darkness reached out and grabbed his leg.

* * *

Luke was reluctant to embrace sleep because fear seemed to bind his senses together but after a few hours-decidedly exhausted-the boy was unable to fight his exhaustion so padded up to the bedroom and surrendered to sleep, clutching tightly at the teddy his Father had brought him.

- Sir Luke… Sir Luke! - Luke was shaken awake minutes later by a very frantic C4-N3, who had entered the room unannounced.

- C4… what is it? - Luke awoke sleepy eyed but took only seconds to become fully alert, eyes widening to the droid that loomed over his bedside.

- It looks like they're trying to break into the castle! - The droid informed him, hysterically.

- What? - Luke jumped out of bed, dressing himself hurriedly. - C4 are you certain, it might just be an animal—

- Yes sir, I'm most certain! - The robot seemed increasingly desperate. - I saw a figure breaking through the gates of the hangar—some of them fired shots at the windows!

- Force…- Luke snatched his weapons from the nightstand and pocketed them, running from the room with C4 in his wake.

In the hallway, Luke came face to face with a creature that was humanoid in shape but wore rusty armour to cover its body. Skidding to a halt, Luke was about to turn when the creature ran toward the boy. Without thinking, Luke ignited his lightsabre and with one swift movement, decapitated his aggressor. Realising the man must have climbed in through one of the shattered windows, Luke jumped over the body and begun to run down the hall, when the companions of his former attacker kicked open a door from the end of the hallway.

- Sir Luke, this way! - Called C4-N3, from the other end of the hall. Deflecting several lasers with his lightsabre, Luke ran as fast as he could after the robot who took Luke into the library and locked the door behind them, punching in an emergency code.

- We're cornered! - Luke wailed, chest rising and falling with his breath. - C4 why did you bring us in here? They'll just smash through the door like they did everything else!

- The library functions as a panic room. The doors and windows are shielded and can only be opened by the command of Lord Vader. This is the most engineered room in the whole castle, sir, - the droid replied, quietly.

- Are you certain they won't get through that door?

- Absolutely, sir, - the droid answered with confidence. Luke let go of the breath he was holding and sunk against the door when a sudden thud from the other side made him jolt in fear.

- Open the fucking door! - Came a voice, hoarse and rough from the other side.

- Can they hear us? - Luke asked C4-N3, quietly.

- No, sir, we can only hear them, - C4's tone was confident but as another thump rattled the door, Luke trembled.

- Open the door for us blondie and we'll make this easier for everyone, - came a taunt from the other side.

- We just want to play, - sneered the other, vindictively. - We won't hurt you, cutie, in fact we've got plans…

- Force , what do they want? - Luke wondered, curling in his Father's chair with his chin on top of his knees.

Over the next hour, the figures from the other side of the door tried everything to get inside: they brought explosives, drills and weapons but none of the materials were any use: the only things these actions yielded were desperate curses and deafening noises, the words of the men becoming increasingly malevolent with every failed attempt.

- You can't stay in there for the rest of your life, blondie-sooner or later you're going to starve! But we'll be more merciful than that… one hour! You've one hour to come out your own before we go in there and get you, brat!

As the figures continued to beat at the door Luke closed his eyes in silent prayer, wondering how long the material would hold.

* * *

Vader had been dragged to the deepest room in the temple-holding his lightsabre in defensive position-trying at all costs to identify his abductor but all he could see was overwhelming darkness: one his lightsabre could not even brighten. He couldn't see anything but there it was: the strange and disturbing presence. There were no creatures to fight, only darkness and silhouettes… but how could Vader fight against shadow? Was it possible to kill something incorporeal?

The dark Lord saw a flicker of movement and suddenly realised what he was fighting: the "thing" he had to confront wasn't darkness but rather a creature that was able to merge with the shadows, gliding through the darkness like a snake to grab its prey.

"This is a monster created by Sith alchemy!" He thought to himself, fascinated yet horrified by what the Dark side could produce. "How long has this thing been here, sneaking through the walls of the temple?"

Before he could retaliate Vader was thrown against a wall. As the creature stepped out of the shadows and into a crack of light, it assumed a physical form: it was the deepest black and fluent, like oil, but at the same time bore resemblance to smoke, seemingly both liquid and gas yet… solid. As it drew closer, Vader saw it's small, yellow eyes and was reminded of his Master-hatred begging to flow through his veins, blood heightening to a boil.

- Old son of a bitch! - Vader screamed, and imaging the being was Palpatine he launched himself up to slash at the creature, charging with all his strength. But before Vader could touch it, it retracted and sunk away from view, disappearing in the folds of the shadows.

* * *

Luke used the force to pull all the books from his Father's shelves and with C4-N3's help begun stacking them against the door, attempting to create a barricade.

- Sir, I assure you… the door can take it… - C4 protested, as Luke hurried to the door with an armful of books.

- I know! - Luke snapped, desperately frightened. - But preparation may stall us some time! We're at a disadvantage- I can't fight them on my own!

- Hey blondie! - Screamed one of the figures from outside. - We went through the security system and you'll never guess what we found! - He broke off laughing—the cold, malevolent tones of pleasure turning Luke's blood into ice.

- It seems like you're a little slut when it comes to sucking the cock of Darth Vader. Why don't you open the door? I want to see you suck on my cock, too.

Outside the door, several men begun to jeer. - What do you _want_? - Luke screamed, knowing his invaders couldn't hear him but needing _something_to cover the sound of their laughter. For a few moments Luke stared at the door in horror, his stomach beginning to churn with the thought of what would happen to him if his barricade wouldn't hold.

- I can't believe this is happening, - Luke whispered to himself, tears forming in his eyes. - I promised Father I would consider his proposal… I was going to wait for him to come home… I should have done it with him sooner. Now there might not be a chance all…

* * *

Several times Vader attempted to hit the creature however it always dodged his blows, merging back into the shadows. Unable to lure it into the light, the Sith turned off his blade and plunged into the dark, attempting to grasp at the creature but unable to find it's body. Vader knew his only hope to hurt this monster was with the force but the demon seemed to drain him of energy, his body feeling empty and weak.

* * *

- Open the _fucking_ door, you little whore!

Several hours had passed and tired of tormenting him, Luke's intruders had grown angry and impatient.

Luke lay on the floor with his head against a pile books. He was exhausted, having not slept the night and claustrophobic from being locked in the library for so long. Somehow, the door had managed to hold until now but Luke knew the material couldn't endure much more-it was only a matter of time until it broke under the strain.

- Damn brat! - Shouted a voice, from outside. - I'll be the one to open this door and when I do, you'll have two holes in your ass! You fucking… piece of... shit—by the time I've had my way with you, you won't be doing any sitting for a month! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!

The pounding and screaming continued followed by the shrill noise of metal against metal. For a moment there was silence then came a hollow, resonating sound, as if something had been punctured. Frightened, Luke jumped to his feet.

A small hole had appeared in the middle of the door and behind it, an alien pressed his eye to the crack, peering into the room to see Luke staring back with a horrified expression on his face.

- Hello there, beautiful blondie! - Mocked the alien, staring intently at the boy. - In a short while, you're going to get on your knees and I'll introduce you to my friends-they've all watched the security footage, you see—unless I'm mistaken you're Lord Vader's little bitch. I've got to admit: the fact that old robot even has a cock to suck was pretty surprising to me but not as entertaining as what you can do with your body… and those tapes don't show the half of it, I'm sure. My men and I are very impatient, you see—we all want to have a go with your pretty little mouth.

More laughs came from the other side of the door and Luke stepped back to find the support of the wall, burying his head in his hands, supressing cries.

* * *

'If I use force lightening against this creature, I'll die. The lightening will be drawn to my equipment and break down all my systems… Without me there to protect him, Luke will fall to Palpatine… that's just what that old bastard wants!'

Realising the dark side would not help him in this situation; Vader stepped into the crack of light and lowered his defences. He closed his eyes and repressed his fear, anger and hatred: letting them go like a balloon, for a few seconds just indulging in serenity. Vader sensed the monster approach him and as it took a liquidised form, Vader reached his fist into the monster's stomach and begun to squeeze the creature's guts.


	9. IX

**IX**

Luke huddled in his Father's chair while C4-N3 paced the room, murmuring insistently.

- That's impossible! How in the galaxy did they manage to— - The droid walked to the door and begun to inspect it whilst the eyes of the creatures on the other side surveyed him.

- Hey Blondie: you still there? - The leader of the invaders called in mock concern. - Don't go doing anything to hurt yourself, alright? I want you in perfect condition before I tear your body apart. The funs about to begin! - He begun to laugh maniacally, gradually increasing the size of the hole in the door.

Luke felt more than a little cornered- he had nowhere to escape and honestly didn't see a way out of his situation.

'I won't let them have me,' the boy thought to himself. 'I'd prefer death than to be ... violated in that way.' With that thought, Luke remembered his Fathers touch: just imagining how comforting and relaxing it had felt made the mental images of being taken by the aliens outside his door especially nauseating…

Though the hole in the door, Luke could see the head of one of his attackers as he laughed with his companion. Raising a shaking hand, Luke steadied his blaster and fired through the hole in the door—two of the creatures were hit by his laser before the rest backed away, anxiously.

- Damn brat! - One of the creatures screamed, charging forward and pushing the barrel of his blaster through the hole into the door, his fingertips hovering under the trigger…

- NO, ASSHOLE! - The leading creature grabbed his companion's gun and his laser bounced, hitting the ceiling and darting around the walls several times before stopping altogether. When it did, the leader pushed the other creature against the wall, pointing a heavily gloved finger toward his chest.

- Remember our orders? Not a hair off the kids head or we don't get the money! Besides-do you want to fuck a corpse?

Luke felt increasingly sickened—his invaders didn't want to kill him, but rather provide him with something that was far worse than death.

* * *

The monster created by Palpatine let out a horrendous cry, writhing and squirming around Vader's hand as the Dark Lord squeezed its guts. The Sith poured all his hatred and malice onto the creature as to torture it before giving the coup de grace. The cries turned into sighs until eventually, it fell silent. Vader removed his hands from the pool of sludge the monster had become, brushing the black drops of liquid from his armour. He then retrieved his lightsabre, igniting it to illuminate the temple walls as he proceeded underground. As the Sith walked the galleries of the underground, he looked for books, scrolls and even paintings or writing on the walls, though found none. Finally, he reached a small room packed with dust. Time had eroded the shelves of the bookcase, but somehow the thing was still in one piece and on its shelves sat several rolls of parchment.

Vader removed the cover of the case, laid it onto the floor and begun to place the rolls of parchment atop it, one by one. Despite their deplorable state, they were all intact and surprisingly legible.

Satisfied with what he'd achieved in half the predicted time, Vader returned to his ship and took off, attempting to make contact with his beloved Son. After several attempts and no response, he sank back into the pilot's seat, a hint of worry gnawing at his mind.

- Did Luke leave me?- He wondered. - Did he take advantage of my disappearance? Is he back with the rebellion?

The Sith felt a twinge of worry in his chest but pushed the pain to the corner of his mind, concentrating on getting home as soon as possible to diminish these beliefs.

* * *

As the Luke watched the hole in the door become bigger and bigger, he felt the hope drain from his body. Knowing there would be no escape, knowing the consequence, Luke raised a trembling hand and pressed his gun to his temple. Breathing deeply, he sent a message he didn't know if Vader would receive…

_Bye, Daddy. Love you._

- Sir Luke, what are you doing?! - C4 moved toward the boy and grasped his arm, desperately trying to pull the weapon from his hand. - It's my orders to protect you… Put the gun down… Don't do it, just think about this rationally!

- Get off me, C4! - Luke screamed, using the Force to push the robot away.

- That brat is going to fuck things up-shoot him with a paralyze ray! - Screamed the leader of the invasion, frantically. - Didn't you see it? The little bitch was trying to kill himself!

The gun was fired, paralyzing the boy, and Luke fell to the ground, unconscious.

- Oh…I do hope Lord Vader arrives soon! I wouldn't want to be in your shoes, sir… - C4 moaned, bending down to check Luke's pulse.

- I assure you: Lord Vader won't be coming to save you anytime soon! - The leader of the attack laughed, maliciously. - We can sodomize this brat as many times as we want and there's not a damn thing anyone else in the galaxy can do!

- You beings are repulsing, - the droid replied shortly, from its position beside Luke's crumpled body on the floor.

* * *

Vader had just entered hyperspace when a voice touched his mind: it was one of anguish and sadness that he recognised to belong to Luke…

_Bye, Daddy. Love you._

And like the click of a light, it was gone.

Mentally, Vader attempted to find his Son through the Force, but all he felt was emptiness. Vader crushed his hand on the controls, driving at full speed straight on course to BastCastle.

* * *

Luke awoke feeling sick and dizzy, overcome with the terrible urge to vomit. The library was a mess of melted metal and shattered wood; Luke didn't recognise it as the room where he spent afternoons with his Father.

- Well, look at this... - The leader of the invasion said, rolling Luke onto his stomach with the tip of his boot. - It looks like Lord Vader's little bitch just woke up. As you can see, we all managed to get in… And after hard hours of work, it's time to… play.

The boy reached for the lightsabre, but his movements were too slow and the humanoid alien kicked away.

Grabbing Luke by the arm, the alien dragged the young man out of the library, throwing him onto the floor of the corridor. The boy tried to crawl away from his captors but found himself surrounded; there were eight invaders whom encircled him, all with a malevolent glint in their eye.

- Now then… - the leader took a step forward; reaching a hand into his pants as he surveyed Luke's terrified expression. - I think I'll be the first! I want to see you suck my cock like you did with Lord Vader… - loosening his zip, the alien removed his penis—an ugly, greenish wad of flesh.

- Suck my cock, you little bitch... - he demanded then all at once went quiet.

The alien begun to choke and suffocate—his hands went to his neck in a foolish attempt to repel the invisible force that bound his windpipe. After a few moments, his body fell down beside Luke, dead on the floor.

The other invaders begin shouting at the shadows, searching frantically for the mysterious force. Some even raised their guns and shot at the walls but screamed in terror when their arms were ripped from their sockets. Laughter-macabre and mechanical-bounced through the corridor; Luke could feel the hatred that emanating from the owner of the laugh and shivered with its intensity.

Vader ignited his lightsabre and without a single shred of mercy, sliced through one of the invaders. The hatred that poured from the Sith was palpable; Luke has never seen his Father like that.

- You! - Vader grabbed the last humanoid by the arm and held him up against the wall, his feet dangling several inches from the ground.

- I want to have a conversation! - The Sith then threw the alien-who he'd mutilated by removing one of his legs-onto the floor and dragged him toward the hangar, leaving trails of blood along the floor of the castle.

Luke stood cautiously and begun to follow his Father—not knowing if he wanted to see what would happen to the alien. After a long and purposely slow walk, Luke reached the hangar where he saw the alien tied with his wrists to the arms of a chair, the Sith standing tall over the intruder with a small dagger in his hand.

- Who sent you here? Who gave you the order to capture my Son? - Vader asked the alien, calmly. - How much were you offered to kidnap my Son?!

- I… I… - The humanoid trembled in fear.

- Respond! - Screamed the Sith, removing one of the aliens fingers, slowly.

As the cries of the alien echoed throughout the hangar, Luke turned his head away, unable to watch his Father commit these monstrous acts.

- My lord, please… please, I don't know! - The alien continued to thrash and cry out whilst Vader ripped away the fifth finger altogether.

- Speak! - The Sith seemed to enjoy the suffering of the humanoid.

- I… I don't know! - The creature replied weakly, as Vader twisted his finger inside the wound on the alien's legs. Losing his patience, Vader rammed his dagger into the stomach of the creature, exposing some of its organs. Nauseous with the screams and the smell of blood filling the room, Luke ran from the room and threw himself onto his bed, determined not to surrender to his tears.

- I can't think about the terrible things he does… I must take my Father out of this darkness! Only with love can I do this… - Hot, thick tears streamed down the boy's face.

* * *

The alien didn't withstand the torture for long—eventually, he died in suffering though the anger inside Lord Vader still remained—he shattered the corpse completely, angry and upset.

- Get this scum out of my sight! Throw it in the incinerator, what are you waiting for? GO! - Vader commanded to C4-N3.

With rapid strides, Vader entered his room to find the door already open.

- F-Father… - Luke could feel the essence of evil that surrounded his father and dared not approach the older man.

The Sith didn't give his son a glance—he locked the door and pressurized the room, removing his helmet and mask in silence.

- Old bastard! - Vader let out a sudden, hoarse cry and drove his fist into the wall.

Luke moved a bit closer to his Father in an attempt to calm him but looked into his eyes and flushed, startled. No longer were Vader's irises blue but now sickly yellow…

- So, this is the dark side, - Luke thought to himself. Startled by his father's macabre expression, the boy took a few steps back and bumped into a wall.

- Luke… - Realizing the boy was afraid, Vader addressed his Son. - Child, I do not wish for you to see me like this... - He approached the boy, cautiously.

- I lost control when I saw what those filthy creatures were going to do to you… Believe me, Luke, I would never hurt you.. - Gradually, the Sith's eyes transformed from yellow to his usual crystal blue.

- Father… - Luke leaned in and hugged the older man, tightly. - I'm fine, thank you-they didn't do a thing.

- Did they touch you, my love? - Vader asked, attempting to repress the wave of hatred that arose at the thought of such a creature raping his precious son.

- No Father, you arrived just in time to stop them! - The boy kissed the lips of the Sith softly, in an attempt to make him calm. - I'm fine, I promise... Just relax.

- I should have listened to you more closely, - Vader said, sitting onto the bed and pulling the boy onto his lap, beginning to tell him in detail what had happened at the temple.

- You think it was the Emperor? - Luke asked, slowly.

- I'm sure, - Vader replied. - At first, I didn't recognise his force signature, but then… I realized the monster was a creation of his—it emitted a feeling of familiarity. That old bastard set up this trap because he thought he could hold me long enough to have you captured.

- Father… - Luke stared into the eyes of the Sith. - When those… creatures were telling me what they wanted to do… the only thing that crossed my mind was that I wanted you to touch me. - The boy buried his face in Vader's neck.

Vader gave the child a tight hug before rising from the bed.

- Luke, I'm going to the infirmary.

- Why? Are you hurt? - Luke jumped up, startled.

- No beloved, I'm not hurt! - The older man kissed his child's face. - I just want to exchange this armour for one that isn't bathed in blood and monster fluids… I'll be back soon and when I arrive, we'll rest together.


	10. X

**X**

After exchanging his armour, Vader returned to the room to find Luke asleep in his underwear—a treat for the eyes of the Sith.

Careful not to wake the boy, Vader pressurized the room then removed his helmet and mask before laying down beside his son, snuggling gently against his chest and wrapping his arms around the child's body, attempting to forget what had happened that day even for a brief moment as he begun to fall asleep.

It was dawn when Luke awoke, smiling at the feeling of Vader's hot breath against his neck. Cautiously, the young man rose from the bed and walked to the bathroom to shower. In the shower, many questions came to Luke's head: it was hard just to find the answer to the simple cogitation's he conceived because the ideas were disgusting yet at the same time seemed so right.

Intrigued, Luke closed his eyes and imagined his Father's heavily gloved hands roaming his body.

"Force… it excites me!" The boy tried to push these sensations from his mind, picked up a fluffy towel and proceeded to dry himself.

Completely naked, the young man returned to the bedroom and lay down on the bed beside his Father. With sudden, unplaced boldness, Luke begun to stroke the Sith's penis, feeling it move beneath the older man's leather pants, continuing until the organ was rigid in his hand. The boy then leaned toward the Dark Lord, who was currently lost in a deep, peaceful sleep.

- Father,- Luke called gently, spreading kisses over Vader's lips. - Daddy. Are you awake?

Vader's eyes fluttered open and for a moment he stared at the boy, not noticing his nakedness.

- Luke. Is there a problem?

- I… I would say that, yes, - the boy flushed, turning over his hands in anticipation.

- What is it, son? - The Sith asked, confused and half asleep.

- Yes, well I… I wanted to answer your proposal, - the youth responded, shyly. - The- the one about you fucking my ass until… until it burned… and about you… filling me with your cum… - the boy's cheeks burned, embarrassed.

Upon hearing this statement, Vader's eyes widened. Now realising his son was naked beside his waist, a mischievous yet obscene smile begun to play on Vader's lips.

- So that's what you want? - Asked the Sith and when Luke nodded, he pulled the boy closer for a kiss, his pulse racing with an unannounced passion.

- I wouldn't deny you the feeling, my love. - He pulled the youth onto his lap and deepened the kiss, breathing into his ear- - I'm going to make you scream.

The excitement of the lovers increased as the kiss became more fervent. The tongues of both men were hungry, wrapping around each other like wanton snakes, competing in a fierce battle for dominance. Time seemed to cease and only when Father and son pulled away to catch their breath did the kiss end.

Vader lifted Luke face-down onto the bed and placed several pillows under his hips, leaving his legs spread up to the air—the boy's body completely open and exposed. As Luke blushed-feeling ashamed yet completely unabashed-Vader placed a gentle kiss on Luke's anus.

- Oh, Father… - Luke gasped as Vader smiled, running a finger along the boy's skin.

- I love that you're so pink and tight.

Moving his hand away from the boy's buttocks, the Sith begun pressing his tongue into the boy's anus and licking at the opening, making the younger man squirm and shiver in pleasure. The older man groped the boy's ass, leaving red marks on his golden skin as he clutched tightly at the flesh over the sound of muffled moans. After a few minutes of probing his son's opening, Vader pulled away, causing Luke to whimper.

- Oh please Daddy, more… - begged the boy, moving desperately closer.

- I didn't know you were so… salacious, - Vader laughed, kissing the child's back. - You love it when I shove my tongue in your ass, don't you?

- Yes, - sighed Luke, colours and dots flashing before his eyes at the sensation.

- I'm mad with the desire to shove something else into that beautiful little hole.

Vader bit one of the child's buttocks so hard he almost drew blood. Luke writhed in pain as his Father sunk his teeth into his skin, strangely aroused by the alluring agony.

Enchanted by the child's beauty, the Sith continued to caress Luke as he raised a finger to his mouth, moistened it, then proceeded to penetrate the anus of the boy. His gloved finger entered with little resistance and as it slipped deeper inside of Luke, the child begun to push and swing against the pressure that impaled him in place on the bed.

- Does that delight you, my love? - The Sith asked—a gentle calling of lust. - I'd love to see you moving like that against my cock…

- Th… oh! That's all I want, daddy… - mumbled Luke, struggling to find the words.

Vader slipped a second finger inside the boy, who whimpered this time at the pain it was causing.

- Painful, baby? - Asked the Dark Lord, mercilessly pushing his fingers further into the boy.

- Yes daddy, it's painful!

Luke almost cried when Vader begun to rub against his prostate. The older man used his fingers to hit the spot over and over with repeated swiftness, leaving the child hallucinating with pleasure beneath him, spread out, dripping pre-cum onto the pillowcases.

- What should I do with you, beautiful boy? - Asked the Sith, introducing a third finger into the boy's anus.

Luke could only gasp as his prostate continued to be struck, again and again.

- Answer me when I addressee you! - Vader commanded, biting down on the soft flesh of one the child's buttocks, ferociously penetrating the boy with his hands.

- I… oh… I don't know! Fuck me, daddy! - Luke screamed, now losing control. He pressed his body into the air to receive more fingers, however the Sith gripped the base of the boys penis, pressing him back onto the bed.

- Father, please… - Luke moaned. - Don't be cruel. I want to cum…

- You're not going to cum until you have my cock up your ass, - Vader whispered sensually. Using the Force, he brought a black, latex ring to the bed and placed it at the base of his son's penis as a precaution to stop him from ejaculating.

- You'll only cum when I allow it and when I'm fucking your little hole! - Vader finished, pinching the tight ring of Luke's anus.

- I can't hold on… - Luke wailed. - I need to cum, please!

Vader leaned in and spat in Luke's opening before pulling his large cock from his pants, simultaneously rubbing Luke's anus and glans.

- Stay calm, my child… This may hurt a little, - the Sith said quietly, ignoring Luke's last statement and thrusting his cock deep into the boy.

The moment his Father penetrated him Luke cried out, a single tear streaming down his beautiful face as he clutched at the sheets, muscles becoming tense.

- You're doing this the wrong way, - Vader informed, stroking the child's back. - I can't give you pleasure unless you relax your body—trust me on this, Luke.

Luke did what his father said but the uncomfortable sensation persisted. Unable to hold back, he begun to sob.

- My love… please don't cry, - Vader kissed the child's shoulders. - I don't wish to hurt you—I only want to make you feel good. Be patient for Daddy, - he licked the child's neck, affectionately.

As Luke continued to cry, Vader begun thrusting into the child: pressing against the tight opening. The sharp pain Luke felt was quickly replaced with pleasure as Vader purposely begun to pound and batter his prostate.

- That feels good now, doesn't it? - Vader asked the child hoarsely, clutching at his hips.

- Yes… yes! - Luke threw back his head, trying to control his thoughts as pleasure flooded his mind.

- Luke, press up your body… I need to go in deeper.

Luke promptly obeyed, desperate to please his father and feel his organ slide into his body. Watching the boy submit made Vader even more excited; as the Sith thrust harder into the boy's body, he drew eliciting a cry from young man's lips, unable to tell if it was pain or pleasure. Tears had streamed down Luke's flushed cheeks and he breathed heavily, trying to co-ordinate his thoughts between the ambiguous sensations. Pain, delight, pleasure… it was all very exciting.

- Luke… - The Sith strengthened his thrusts, desperate to enter the boy at the best angle possible. - Your ass is so tight…

Luke groaned not knowing what he felt—he was in pain but it was very delightful; his body felt alight with passion and heat. The boy screamed suddenly when his Father proceeded to strike his prostate and Vader curved over the boy's back, biting and sucking on the soft flesh of the neck, leaving behind a trail of bruises and suck-marks.

- Do you like the way I fuck you, Luke? - The Sith breathed, grabbing the boys hair as he pushed harder into his body.

- Y-yes, I… very much... - Luke struggled to breathe, his body overthrown by desire.

Losing control, Vader pulled the child aside, laid him down on his back and pulled his knees against his chest leaving him completely open and exposed, before returning to penetrate his body.

- I want to look you in the eyes when I cum, - Vader commanded, devouring the boy's mouth as he continued to move his hips.

- Daddy, I-I need… please… - The boy's penis begun to ache, begging to release its essence on the bed.

- Oh, my beautiful boy… I think it's time for you to cum.

Smiling to his son, the Sith carefully removed the latex ring around Luke's penis and returned to thrusting against his prostate.

- Cum for me, - he quickened his pace. - Come on, Luke… I want to see you explode...

Vader continued making strong thrusts, the sound of the boy's buttocks hitting his thighs becoming louder and louder. The neck veins of the older man became dilated and visible blood vessels on his face flushed red as breathing became irrelevant-

- I… oh… OH! - Luke screamed and as his body writhing under Vader's waist, his cock splashed thick jets of semen against his Father's stomach.

Vader gave a few more thrusts before spilling his cum inside the boy, moaning in desperation, flooding the child's opening with hot cum.

- Luke… I love you so much, - mumbled the Sith, scattering kisses along Luke's face, remaining inside of the boy.

- Daddy, I… I love you too, - Luke said with a smile, leaning in to kiss his Father's lips. - What we did was so... so… Force there's no words I can use to describe it!

- I feel the same, - the Dark Lord returned the boys kiss. - Your body is so delightful, child. - Vader retracted from the boy, laying himself down beside him on the bed. - I want to do this every day.

Luke snuggled against the Sith's chest, exhausted. After a few exchanged kisses and caresses, both men fell asleep, silent and close together, each wrapped in the other's passionate embrace.


	11. XI

**XI**

When Vader awoke he turned to see Luke asleep at his side and his own armour stained with semen-proof their night hadn't been a dream. The Sith walked to the bathroom and cleaned himself, settling back to sleep beside his precious son, breathing in the delicate scent he exhaled with long, peaceful breaths.

Hours later morning dawned, causing Luke to wake in his Father's arms. The child didn't feel the slightest bit regretful about losing his virginity to Lord Vader; on the contrary he felt lighter-loved and desired-and although it was an incestuous relationship, it made Luke feel at peace.

In an attempt to wake his Father Luke begin to stroke Vader's penis-feeling the organ stiffen in his hands. The bashful child then opened his Father's pants and removed the large member, spreading timid kisses over its length, taking the glans in his mouth and sucking, hungrily. Desperate to swallow the whole thing, Luke tried to pull it into his mouth however couldn't contain the entire length without choking so intercalated between masturbation and oral sex, lapping up the precum that flowed from the organ.

Vader opened his blue eyes, awakened by the caresses of his son.

-Luke!

The Sith looked down at the boy feeling both startled and aroused, a little confused at the ease of the situation.

-You're really dirty… Sucking my cock while I sleep. - Vader teased him playfully, running his fingers through his hair.

- You'll have to finish what you started… you have to keep sucking me. Move over, so I can do you, too.

- Whatever you want, Father, - Luke said, positioning his head between his Father's legs and continuing to lick his organ obediently.

- If you cum first, I will punish you! - Vader promised. The older man wet his fingers with his tongue and penetrated the boy's anus, sucking down on his pink penis.

- Punish me? - Luke asked, unsurely.

But Vader didn't elaborate. Luke moaned as his Father continued to probe his hole, rubbing his son's prostate to stimulate his body. The older man was determined to make Luke orgasm first-no matter what he needed to do.

Luke's moans became muffled around the organ of the Sith as he pushed it further into his mouth, attempting to control himself. In a desperate attempt to delay his orgasm Luke grabbed and squeezed the base of his penis when a slap suddenley burned on his buttocks.

- No cheating! - Said the Sith-evidently pleasured at the youth's despair.

Luke whimpered as his Father begun to twist his fingers inside him, rubbing harder against the point of pleasure. Unable to resist the boy surrendered to the caress, shaking wildly as his cock splashed thick jets of semen into the Dark Lord's throat who drunk down the prize he'd earned from the challenge.

- I thought I told you what would happen if you orgasmed first, - Vader said, pulling the boy aside and climbing up from the bed.

- But Daddy… what you did was cheating… - Luke winced, hiding behind a pillow.

- If you're going to act like a slut then you deserve to be punished. - The Sith told him, seriously.

- Punished? No Daddy, please, I couldn't help it! - Luke protested, afraid of what his Father might do.

Vader ignored the pleas of his Son and walked to the sideboard, taking from a drawer a candle, a wide satin ribbon and a length of thin grey rope.

- What will those do? Daddy, I don't… - Luke flushed, knowing his Father wouldn't hurt him but still feeling uneasy.

The Sith sat beside his son and the bed and gently kissed his lips.

- Come, - Vader ordered. - Lie down on my lap with your stomach against my thighs.

Luke remained stationary, unsure of his Father's intentions.

- Luke, - Vader ordered again. - Lie down on the Daddy's lap.

Slowly Luke crawled forward, resting his face against his Father's eyes, pressing his ass up in the air.

- Yes, Daddy, - he said, tonelessly.

After the boy lay down, Vader began to bite and lick the soft skin of his buttocks; his finger's caressing the child's anus causing him to squirm at the intensity of the bites. Then there was a slap… and another… and another, until Luke's whole body was on fire and he cried-not knowing if it were pain or desire. Without him noticing, Vader had tied the satin ribbon around Luke's eyes, hands pressed to his back with the rope.

- You're so beautiful. So hot and so sweet… - Vader pulled up the boy's buttocks and spat in his anus. - You're starting to drive me crazy!

The Sith pressed his fingers against the child's prostate, slowly rubbing around his hole.

- I'm going to stir your gorgeous ass in time for me! - He cried, slapping Luke's buttocks sharply.

- Father… - Luke groaned, wriggling against his Father's fingers. - I… I…

The Sith begun to move his fingers faster as Luke moaned, practically hallucinating from the pleasure.

- Daddy! OH … please, please don't stop… OH…

After a few moments the child had reached his second orgasm, splashing semen over his Father's thighs.

- Again, my beautiful boy? - Vader's voice was husky with desire. - You're shameless.

At the moment Luke was fragile in his Father's lap so Vader waited for him to recover before lying him face down on the bed. Vader carefully tied the rope around the boy's wrists to the headboard before removing his son's blindfold.

- What happens now? - Luke asked, a little frightened by his vulnerability.

- Relax my love: we'll just play.

The Sith snapped up one of the child's buttocks, biting the flesh gently with his teeth.

Luke started into his Father's eyes and gave him an innocent look.

- What are we going to play… Daddy?

- Wait and find out, - Vader replied slyly, licking the child's back.

The Sith lit the candle and observed it, watching the wax as it begun to melt. When he judged he had enough, Vader dripped the liquid over the child's back.

- Oh… Father! - Immediately, the boy cried out.

- Your skin is so soft… the scent is like a drug to me.

Vader removed the wax after it cooled, licking the patches of red underneath. He then dribbled more of the wax over the child, spreading the drops over the boy's skin as he whimpered at the pain and pleasure, twisting below the headboard.

- I can't believe you're so dirty, - Vader scolded, turning the boy on his stomach. 'You get hard at being burned… - he jerked the boy's penis suddenly as Luke moaned in pleasure. -I bet you're soaking wet, aren't you?

As Vader spread the wax over the boy's chest, Luke begun to see stars.

- Daddy... - Luke whimpered as one of his nipples became coated in wax, tears streaming down his stained cheeks. When Vader looked up, he hesitated momentarily.

- Should I stop, my love? - He asked, cautiously.

- No, I... I'm alright, - Luke smiled. - Please don't stop, I really like it. It's just… it's just a lot for me…

Smirking, Vader grabbed the boy and pulled him onto fours.

- What do you want me to do with you, Luke? - He asked, holding the candle close to the boy's buttocks but not close enough to hurt him.

- Whatever you want, Father… I'm yours! - The boy replied, submissively.

- Yes… you're mine…

A wave of possessive energy emanated from the older man, who prised open Luke's legs and poured a stream of wax into the boy's anus, causing Luke to scream suddenly.

- Painful, my child?

- Very! But I… I like it, - he moaned, tears running down his face.

Removing the cooled wax, Vader opened the child's hole with his fingers and Luke arched his back to receive them-cock dripping with his precum.

- Oh father ... - Luke turned, facing the Sith over his shoulder. - Please... finish me… Please… fuck my ass!

- Whatever you want, baby boy.

The Sith opened his pants and removed his huge cock, placing it gently into the boy. Luke was so desperate to feel the length inside him that he pushed all at once up against his Father's body, causing Vader as Luke's passage squeezed his organ.

- My love… is this what you want? - The Stih begun giving strong thrusts, moving inside of the boy.

- Yes, I… - Luke was breathing heavily, his body numbed by lust. - Please… fuck me!

Holding onto his hips with excessive force, Vader began to quicken his thrusts, sinking his teeth into Luke's shoulder as he snarled at the demanding feelings.

- Does that feel good? - Vader asked, the veins in his cock throbbing as he looked deeply into Luke's eyes. - Is this… how you wanted to feel?

- Yes! Oh… please, keep going…

Losing control, the Sith pushed all his weight and physical strength on the boy, hitting him at an angle where he could strike the boy's prostate. The two men screamed and moaned as their bodies clashed together, the violent screams of lust echoing throughout the room as Luke's skin slapped against the leather.

- Luke… I'm going to cum! - Vader cried, grabbing the boy's hair as he flooded his body with sperm.

- I… I think so too, - Luke breathed, ejaculating against the sheets.

Their moans died down as the two lay together, taking advantage of the remaining spasms of pleasure.

- That was perfect, my love, - Vader mumbled, kissing his son's back.

- Yes, Father... Perfect.

Luke smiled, brushing hair from his eyes as he wiped the sweat and tears from his face.


	12. XII

**XII**

When Vader pulled away from the boy, sperm begun to trickle down his thighs. Mixed in with the sperm were hints of… blood.

Vader loosened the ties that held his son to the headboard of the bed, looking down at the patches of red on the sheets.

- Luke… sorry.

- What is it? - Luke tried to sit but whined, feeling a pain in his opening as he did.

- You're bleeding. - Vader pulled back from the boy. - Sit up. - He stood, tugging at the child's hand, and Luke bit his lip to hold back a cry. - I'll take you through to the bathroom.

- Will you bath me? - Luke asked.

- Yes… I'll take care of you as if you were a small child! - Vader patted his hair and kissed him gently on the lips.

- But… parents and children do not… - Luke trailed away, red-faced.

- No… they don't. But this is a separate situation. - Vader reached for the communicator and pressed the button for C4-N3. - The sheets in my bedroom need changing, - he announced.

- My Lord… I changed the sheets yesterday! - The droid declared, almost in protest.

- Do not question me-do as I say!

- My Lord, I didn't mean to… What I meant was: please forgive me. Is there anything else you require?

- There is. Bring me a healing ointment that can be used on mucous membranes. - Vader switched off the communicator, replaced his mask and helmet then depressurised the room. - Come, beautiful boy. - The Sith then took his Son by the hand and lead him deep into the bathroom.

Vader turned on the shower and carefully placed the boy underneath the hot water, tipping liquid soap onto a sponge.

Affectionately Vader began to rub the violent teeth marks on the boy's body, scattered among his shoulders and buttocks like purple and black flowers blossoming on his skin. After that he smoothed over the finger indentions and handprints left from where he'd gripped and slapped the child. Holding up the boy's buttocks lightly, the Sith allowed a trickle of warm water to flow between Luke's legs, causing the child to cry out.

- No… - Tears burned in Luke's eyes. - Please, stop… It hurts, Father… Please stop…

- I need to do this. - Vader caressed his son's legs. - My child, it will hurt more later if I don't clean away the semen now. Without the ointment, your skin may tear.

Luke nodded and allowed his Father to wash him. After the bleeding ceased, Vader prised open Luke's anus gently with his fingers and examined the small tears on the inside of his skin. He then wrapped Luke in towels and guided him back to the bedroom.

Back in the room, the couple found C4-N3 promptly changing the bed sheets.

- Did you bring what I ordered? - Vader asked, helping Luke onto the clean bed. In his towel, Luke trembled softly.

'Yes, my Lord. You'll find it on the nightstand.'

- This will be helpful, - Vader commented, taking the tube of ointment in his palm. 'Now prepare lunch, and bring it to the room.

- Yes, my Lord. - The android replied, closing the door behind him. Vader pressurized the room and turned to face his Son.

- Feeling better, my child? - He asked, settling beside the boy.

- I'm fine… Father. - Luke blushed, playing with his thumbs. - During our… night together… I became mad with lust. - He looked up at Vader, unsure. - When I pushed you on like that, I couldn't control what I was saying… It was… so hot making love to you last night. I didn't imagine it could hurt me afterwards.

- Oh, my love… I love what we do together, but I am stuck on you like an animal. Forgive me-my angel- but you look so attractive with your legs spread that I can't control the way I respond. I've no means to restrain myself. - He licked his son's neck. - Your ass is so tight… my cock barley fit's inside.

Luke laughed awkwardly, pressing his head to his Father's chest in embarrassment.

- Open your legs so I can apply the ointment. - Vader ordered, coating a finger with the liquid. Luke obeyed, climbing onto fours and exposing his body to his Father, who applied the ointment carefully, as if he were a baby.

- I'm done, - Vader wiped his fingers on the nightstand cloth, kissing his son's inner thighs. - Put on a comfortable outfit and rest in bed. You'll be fine.

- Until we play again?

- Until we play again.

The two spent the remainder of the morning together. After eating lunch, Luke decided to take a nap. Vader-in a display of paternal affection-covered the boy with a blanket and stroked his hair for a few brief moments, before proceeding to the library to examine the scrolls he'd gathered at the temple.

The scrolls were written in a complicated language, but it was nothing a good translator couldn't decipher. They bore strange explanations of Light and Dark that Vader had never seen before…

'Perhaps these scrolls are false,' he thought. 'Is that really possible? Palpatine wasn't in the temple, but he knows the location… he planted his pet there in an attempt to slow me down whilst bounty hunters took my son. Perhaps he doesn't know about these…'

The more he read, the more interested Vader became until he felt he was becoming obsessed with the scrolls.

'The methods detailed here are simple but absurd… No one would have thought to access the Force in these ways; but will they allow me to gain more power? The planet where I found these was forgotten, abandoned by the rest of the galaxy…'

The Dark Lord sank back into the scrolls, drinking in their strange and ancient wisdom.

* * *

Luke awoke feeling a disturbance in the Force.

'Is Father using alchemy?' Luke wondered, about to continue that thought when he stopped beside the mirror, observing his body.

Marks of love were scatted over his skin. There were bruises and scratches-blemishes of possession and dominance. A little indifferently Luke touched his neck, rubbing a love-bite positioned by the pulse in his throat. He shook his head, and walked to the bathroom.

Luke filled the tub, noticing that it was easier for him to move now; the ointment seemed to have worked.

- Fathers in the library…. what's he doing? I've never seen this angle of the Force used, before…

- Father? - He called, reaching through the Force.

- What is it? - Vader asked, and the disturbance abruptly ceased.

- What are you doing?

- Experimenting with the teachings from the scrolls I received, - the Sith explained and Luke blushed- realizing from his tone that he'd disturbed something important.

- Will the Emperor feel the disturbance? - Luke sent a wave of concern through the Force.

- I block him in the castle, but now he knows the inside of our home, - the mental voice of his Father seemed tired. - Thanks to that medical droid.

- Daddy, is everything okay? - Luke hoped the first word would act as a trigger to a warmer emotion.

- I'm just tired, Luke. The efforts to use the new Force powers I've discovered exhaust me, but it's worth it if they might help me understand. They require a lot of concentration.

- Father it's… disturbing… it feels like you're wrapped in light and darkness! The two should cancel each other out!

- I too could not believe it when I read it, but I've yet to improve my technique. I just need a little longer on my own in silence, love. Then I can return and be with you again.

Luke hugged his knees to his chest and sent a wave of love to his Father, then another to demonstrate how pleased he was with his Father's progress.

- Can't I help you? - Luke asked, sadly. - I want to be useful; we agreed I'd play a part in helping.

- You will, but not yet, - Vader replied, patiently. - Son, I need to concentrate… If I continue talking to you, I fear the hours will slip away.

They stopped communicating through the Force: Luke returned to enjoy his bath while Vader attempted to concentrate on his studies. A thought remained in the mind of the boy: he still doubted his Father's love. He wanted to present all his care and desire to the Sith-now more than ever after the last few days had proved the two of them were no longer safe. The Emperor himself seemed to lurk in the castle's shadows, and Luke was plagued by the fear something terrible would happen. He didn't want to leave his Father without showing him how he really felt-even if his emotions would be dismissed as unclean, unholy and sinful, Luke wanted to be honest. He didn't know if their relationship was right but he knew that he loved Vader-for Luke, that was enough.

After dressing, Luke proceeded toward the kitchen, where he met C4-N3.

- Hello, sir Luke, - the droid announced. - How may I be of service?

- Where does Father keep the wine? And which one does he like best? - Luke asked.

- In the wine cellar; I'll lead the way.

After choosing a bottle of Vader's favourite wine, Luke carried his finds back to the bedroom, followed by C4-N3.

- Lord Vader will be in the bath, - the droid explained, after Luke gave the pressurised room a quizzical glance. - Ounce a week, he fills the tub with substances that soothe and strengthen his skin.

- Oh… I suppose that makes sense. - Luke set the wine down on the nightstand. - Thanks, C4... I'll go talk to my Father. - Luke smiled dismissively at the droid, but the robot seemed to linger.

- Um… that means you need to go. Please leave Father and I alone for a while. I'll call you again when I need you, okay?

Luke knew C4-N3 was just a droid, but still felt uncomfortable allowing it to witness his private interactions with his Father. He waited for the droid to leave before walking to the bathroom door and pressing the communication button.

- Father? Can I come in?

- I'm leaving, now. - Came the response.

Luke knew his father didn't want him to see his body and therefore wouldn't allow him to enter. But the boy wanted the Sith to understand: he didn't care about the scars...

- Daddy… I won't leave until you let me in.

- Then pressurize the room before you enter. - Vader sounded so obviously reluctant.

Luke did as his father said, waiting until the room pressurized before he opened the bathroom door. His Father was immersed in a sweet-smelling lime green liquid: his head was the only part of his body visible above the water.

- How long have you been in here? - Luke inquired, settling on the edge of the tub.

- Half an hour, an hour at most. - The Sith seemed uncomfortable.

Luke could see his Father wasn't enjoying the situation, but wanted to prove his point so quickly stripped himself of all his clothes, standing naked before the older man.

- What do you think you're doing? - The Sith arched one of his eyebrows.

- I want to take a bath with you! - Luke burst, happily.

- Luke… I'm not in the mood to quarrel. - Vader shifted in the water, discomforted.

- Quarrel? Why would we quarrel? - Luke looked at his Father with large, innocent eyes.

- Luke, open your eyes! - Vader hissed, then sunk back into the bath and gave the impression of restraining himself. - You are a beautiful boy- you could be with anyone you wanted-and I… I'm a mon-

- No! - Luke protested, not wanting to hear the words. - Father, stop it… stop degrading yourself! Is this because of your scars? - Luke looked at his Father, sadly. - I don't care what your body looks like, don't you get it? Why- why don't you understand? I love you just the way you are...

Vader looked away, and seemed to contemplate Luke's words.

- Then approach me, my love, - he said finally and Luke climbed into the tub-settling between his Father's legs-then took Vader's face in his palm and looked him in the eyes.

- I love you, Father. - He kissed the Sith on the lips.

- You are everything to me, - Vader mumbled, in response.

The boy begun to spread his kisses over Vader's face and ears, reaching down to his neck and beginning to lick the skin.

- Oh… Luke...

Luke continued licking the neck of the Sith, moving down to suck the skin on his chest when Vader held him back.

- Don't do that.

- Why?

- The medication in the water… it tastes awful, - the Sith laughed. Affectionately he spun Luke around and cradled him to his chest, biting down firmly on his ears.

- Uh... - Luke begun to moan as the older man's hands grasped his cock, stroking the length and making it hard. As he stroked, Vader bit the child's ear, rubbing his erection against Luke's firm back.

- What do you say- Vader whispered in his ear. - After we heal the liquidate with Palpatine… how would you like it if we were to… get married?

Luke moaned in response, unable to speak as his Father increased the pace of his masturbation.

- Anakin Skywalker died long ago… My name is Vader, now. Nobody will know you are my son.

- Are you… are you serious? - Luke didn't know how to respond.

- Of course. - He bit the boy's neck. - Would you prefer it if I bought you a ring?

Luke laughed, unsurely.

- I accept, - he cradled close into his Father's arms. - I want to be with you forever… I don't want anyone to take us apart.

- Then we should celebrate, don't you think?

- Celebrate? That reminds me… I bought some wine into the bedroom.

- Hmm ... this will be interesting. - Vader climbed out from the tub.

As he stood, Luke noticed the pale flesh of his Father and where it was merged with metal prostheses. His body was decorated with thick scars and stitches, but none of those brands seemed to matter to Luke.

Vader lovingly dried the child, then dressed himself in a long black robe. They then laid down on the bed, kissing and petting one another.

- Pour some wine, - Vader ordered and Luke reached out to pour a blood red liquid into two glasses, then offered one to his Father.

- This wine is very rare. I think you'll enjoy it, my love.

Luke closed his eyes and took a sip. He'd never tasted alcohol before, but loved the way the drink seemed to sweeten his throat. It was addictive feeling and after one taste, Luke couldn't get enough-

- Slow down, child-you'll make yourself drunk.

- I'm sorry, Daddy… it's so addictive! - Patches of red appeared on Luke's cheeks.

- You've never drunk before have you, my love?

- No, Daddy, I never…

- Then go slowly-it will make you sick.

As they drunk they exchanged kisses, tasting the wine in the mouths of each other. The wine made Luke feel lighter, bolder and a little dizzy. His Father's penis was erect and wet-as Luke's lips descended toward his Father's chest, his kisses begun to deepen before he suddenly pulled away. Laughing, Luke climbed out of the bed and walked across the room-stumbling a little as he moved. He picked up his Father's lightsabre from the sideboard.

- Luke? - Vader looked at his son: naked, clutching the weapon. - What are you doing?

- I want to… distract you a bit. He played with the lightsabre in his hands.

- And just how are you doing to do that?

- I want to... do something that pleases you. Something to excite you-I want you to know how I feel.

- There's no need to prove anything to me, Luke. - Vader sat up on the bed, lines of concern crossing his features. - Put that down and come back to bed.

Luke removed the crystal from the lightsabre compartment and set it on the bedside table, slowly approaching the bed.

- What are you doing?

Luke lay down on the bed and spread his legs. When Vader approached him, he tossed his head from side to side.

- What does that mean? - Vader arched an eyebrow.

- You have to watch me-you're not allowed to touch. Take a chair and sit… sit by the bed. Watch me, - Luke commanded.

Confused, Vader did as the child said. Luke took the hilt of the sabre into his mouth and begun to suck it, running his tongue around the tip. The Sith took a moment to understand what he was doing before his eyes went wide and he smiled, understanding his child's implications.

- You surprise me- I didn't realise I had such a debauched and perverted son.

- Yes… I'm perverted... - Luke sucked down on the hilt, attempting to push it into his mouth, slowly touching himself as he played with his Father's lightsabre.

- Am I allowed to touch myself while I watch, or will you shout at me again?

- Yes… please… I want you to touch yourself...

Vader pulled his cock from his robe and began to massage it. The boy continued to play with himself on the bed, his movements becoming more suggestive. Turning over, Luke placed himself on all fours and with one hand, pressed the saber between his buttocks, moaning and sighing and as he turned to the Dark Lord.

Vader couldn't bare the performance of lust- he wanted to touch the youth: he needed to touch him. He stood, sitting on the edge of the bed, stroking himself with his eyes fixed on his child.

- You're doing it wrong, - He snatched the blade from Luke's hands. - Let me show you how to really have fun... - He rubbed the sabre against the boy's opening and Luke moaned at the fierce friction.

- I would love to watch you thrust this deep into your body... - He kissed the child's buttocks. - But you might bleed again.

Luke grabbed his father's penis, running his fingers over the hypersensitive scars spread across the organ.

- No more playing... no more blood. Make love to me, Daddy, - he told his Father, sternly.

Unable to respond, Vader tossed the blade aside and pulled his son by his hips toward the edge of the bed, positioned him on his back and climbed on top of him, spreading Luke's legs wide.

Vader knelt on the floor by the bed and lapped at the child's opening, prying it open with his fingers. Standing, he positioned himself and slowly placed his cock inside the boy.

Fire raged through Vader's body as he begun to thrust. Luke wrapped his legs tightly around his Father's waist to hold him in place, practically screaming as the thrusts continued. To quiet Luke, Vader took the bottle of wine and begun to pour it gently over the mouth of the child, allowing it to run over his lips and down his chest, tasting the liquid as he leaned in for a passionate kiss. Suddenly, he sat down on the bed, moving Luke to straddle him, sitting on his organ.

- Show me how you please me-bounce on Daddy's cock.

Luke begun to ride his Father, feeling the organ slide and grind inside of him, moaning at the painful pleasure. When Vader slapped the boy's thigh, Luke cried out, losing control.

- Am I... Am I doing good? - Luke panted, trying to concentrate on moving his hips, feeling too overwhelmed with lust.

- Yes... so well... I'm so proud of you... Baby...

- Oh...

As their moans heightened and their skin became wet with sweat, the lovers finally came together-Vader first, flooding the boy with hot, thick semen. Soon afterwards Luke reached his own orgasm; splashing his essence across his Father's chest. They lay cuddling and drinking until Luke fell asleep-smelling of wine and semen.

* * *

Vader woke in the morning and smiled, observing his child beside him in the bed. The Sith hadn't thought happiness was a possibility, but he loved Luke more than he'd loved anyone in the universe... And the boy would deepen his knowledge of the Force... Dressing quickly, he returned to his studies in the library.

Luke, however woke alone to a headache. Rubbing his eyes, he remembered the night before and decided overall that the aftermath was worth it. A tray of breakfast was placed beside the bed and after looking at the food, Luke realised he was starving. He drank some of the juice but felt strangely drowsy... Luke attempted to stand up, but collapsed before he could move.

Vader sat amongst several scrolls and books, completely immersed in his studies-wanting to understand them completely before he attempted to heal himself , or use them against Palpatine.

- Lord Vader, I have datapads you requested, - C4-N3 stated, entering the room.

- Put them on my desk. - The Sith looked up at the raging storm, that continued to thrash outside of the window.

It was then the Sith felt something hot and sharp pierce through his armour. He turned his head to catch a glimpse of his attacker, and was shocked to see it was C4-N3 who had stabbed him.

- You... It was you all along... - The Sith lunged for C4-N3's neck, but the droid stepped aside and Vader collapsed among the books. C4-N3 left his former Master laying on the floor and returned to the bedroom where he found Luke, unconscious beside the bed. Tossing the boy carelessly over his shoulder, the droid left the bedroom and opened the doors to the front gate of BastCastle, where several agents of the Empire stood, waiting by their ships.

* * *

When Luke woke for the second time, he was lying in an Imperial cell. Startled, he reached out for the force, but was unable to summon it toward him.

- What happened? Where am I? - Luke picked himself up from the cold, hard floor.

- I'm glad you're finally awake... - An icy voice filled the cell, as a HoloNet transmission begun. - You don't look so well, Luke. How are you?

- Better than you. - Luke felt afraid, but refused to let it show before the Emperor. The transmission of Palpatine threw back his head, his demonic laughter filling the room.

- Lord Vader is tired of playing 'Daddy and Baby' with you... - A broad smile appeared on the Emperor's face, showing his cracked and rotten teeth. - He wanted to have you come to him out of your own will at first, but quickly realised brute force would work just as well later on. He's handed you to me- soon you too will become a student of the Dark side.

- That's a lie, - Luke replied, though his body viably quivered. The Emperor laughed at the suffering of the child, clearly amused by his distress.

- Father's coming, - Luke said sternly. - I know that he's coming. He wouldn't do this to me... He wouldn't...

- You're a foolish child, - Palpatine snapped. - Why would Vader help you after surrendering you to me? Did you really think he cares-

- He loves me…

- Do not interrupt! - The hologram of the Sith lowered his small, cold eyes, and Luke shrunk away into the corner of the cell.

- You're naive, - The Emperor continued. -So your Father manipulated you easily. You let your guard down, let yourself trust him... and it made you all the more vulnerable to me, so I can drag you into darkness!

-You're lying, - Luke whispered, shaking his head. - He didn't fool me... he didn't lie to me... everything we did together was honest... Force... his love wasn't a lie...


	13. XIII

XIV

As Luke lay pressed to the cold floor in his underwear he tried to access the Force, but every time he reached out he was blocked, as trapped in a bubble. Tired and depressed, Luke rested his head in his arms-praying to the Force that the Emperor was lying.

* * *

Vader awoke feeling a terrible eagerness to vomit and as he sat, he tried to assimilate everything that had happened.

- C4-N3 attacked me? What got into that droid?

After gathering his composure, the Dark Lord stood and begun to search the castle for Luke. No matter where he looked, the boy was unable to be found and what made Vader increasingly uneasy was that the hangar door had been opened, as if a ship had recently departed.

- Luke was kidnapped, - Vader realised.

The Sith went to his meditation chamber and turned on his main computer, intending to check the surveillance in the hangar. He was startled to find that the computer didn't obey his commands-when activated, the machine displayed the following recording:

- Salutations, Lord Vader. - A figure of the Emperor was projected from the monitor, a morbid smile plastered over his lips. - I have no words to express my disappointment with you. I had given you strict orders to bring young Skywalker to me, but you disobeyed me and choose to play house with the brat. Oh, yes… - The Emperors smile widened, displaying a row of yellowing teeth. 'I've seen all the security footage of your fortress… watched the two of you fucking like domestic animals. - He tipped his head back and begun to laugh. - You are truly as corrupt as I… perhaps more… after all, I would never take my own son to my bed.

Well, now that young Skywalker is here with me, he will become my new apprentice. It won't take long to incite hatred, and tarnish his pure heart….'

Vader didn't wait for the recording to finish-he stood and punched the computer screen, howling in rage.

* * *

Luke was awakened by a jet of cold water. Two soldiers stood before him with a bucket, laughing and sneering as Luke wiped his eyes and sat.

- Good morning, young one. - Palpatine begun the HoloNet transmission with a sneer on his lips. 'I hope that my guards have awoken you with due decorum.'

- What do you want? - Luke demanded, wrapping his arms around his waist to prevent himself from shivering.

- Only to talk with my host, - Palpatine replied, dropping his head as he feigned a tone of concern.

- I have nothing to say to you, your 'highness.

- Ah-I see your approach. You still believe that your Father is going to come back to you, do you not? This is why you resist, because you believe he will come to your 'rescue'… - Palpatine threw back his head in laughter. - Your Father doesn't care-he never cared one bit!

- That's a lie, - Luke whispered and before he knew it, tears streamed down his face.

- Oh… You really believe in the 'love' he felt for you? Poor boy: naïve and innocent boy.

- He loves me! - Luke was confident, but couldn't stop the tears from falling.

- Your Father loves no one. The only thing Vader ever has and ever will care for is power. He lied to you, Luke… he deceived you… - As the Emperor leaned forward, his deformed face became more discernible. - What was it that Vader told you about your friends on CloudCity? I wonder what he said.

- He… What does it matter to you? They escaped… - Luke raised his head, apprehensively.

- Oh? Well, I suppose that's true... For the most of them. Your father omitted the fact that the smuggler, Han Solo, was captured. By Vader nonetheless.

- What do you mean?

- Your Father froze him in carbonate and delivered him to Jabba the Hutt. - A triumphant smile curled the Emperor's lips.

- No… You're lying… - Luke shook his head. - That isn't true…

- And you're aware of your mother, the beautiful Queen Amidala? - Palpatine revelled in the suffering of the boy. - Did your Father tell you how she died?

- She... she died in childbirth...

- Childbirth? What a joke! How foolish you are to accept that theory without question… - He paused momentarily. - Do you wish to know how it was she came to die? Your Father killed her-

- NO! - Luke shouted. - No, that's enough! I don't… I don't want to hear anything else!

- Don't close your ears and eyes to the truth. - Palpatine snapped. - Your Father has lied and manipulated you from the very beginning. You even had an incestuous relationship, did you not?'

Luke nodded meekly, refusing to face the hologram of Palpatine.

- Ah… That was not how it should have been. I would have never given Vader orders to taint you. He has so much pride and thinks only of himself… It's any wonder he asked me to block you from him now, by using a small salamander named ysalamiri to prevent you from reaching out…

Luke was half-naked and soaking wet, but that fact didn't bother him much. At the moment he felt sore… Cold, sore and stiff, but it didn't compare to the pain of being betrayed by someone he'd loved. Palpatine watched the youth's despair enthusiastically.

- Why would Father lie to me? - Luke hugged his legs to his chest. - What reason would he have for putting up such an act…

* * *

After calming down, Vader begun to imagine how Palpatine was poisoning the mind of his child. He needed to get to Luke: needed to take his precious boy away from the clutches of the Emperor, to relieve him of the Emperor's malevolence and corruption. Already the Dark Lord was planning a course to Coruscant.

* * *

- I don't understand why you suffer… - Palpatine's words were slow. - When I can offer you a chance to get revenge…

- No. - Luke looked directly at the hologram. - I don't desire revenge-I'm nothing like you in that way.

- Well, I suppose it's your decision. Just know that the reason you're here in this cell-cold, aching and hungry-is because of your beloved Father.

The transmission ended, and Luke was left alone.

* * *

Vader didn't understand how C4-N3 had betrayed him. Had the droid been tampered since he acquired it, it would have handed Luke to the first invaders that tried to take him when Vader had been at the temple.

- It's probably a virus, - Vader thought to himself. - The invaders must have infected my whole system as a backup plan… That was their real goal from the beginning.

* * *

Luke didn't know how long he'd been locked in his cell. He was cold and wet, hungry and exhausted, but all that came to his mind was how he'd been betrayed by his Father.

- I thought he loved me… I thought he wanted to be with me…

Luke had no more tears to cry: for now, all he could do was try to suppress his emotions.

The cell door opened and two guards entered. One of them grabbed Luke by the hair and forced him to stand whilst handcuffing his wrists behind his back. Then came the blows. One held him down whilst the other beat him mercilessly, with repeated punches and kicks. It lasted hours.

- Luke… you know who is to blame for this situation…

The hologram of the emperor had been turned on, and those exact phrases had been placed on repeat. The beatings were repeated over and over until Luke was bloody and bruised, his mind the brink of consciousness...

- Get up. The Emperor wants you. - One of the guards poked Luke's head with his shoe.

Luke was grabbed by his arms and dragged out of his cell. He was taken to a locker room where he was dressed in an outfit that was similar to the imperial uniform, always accompanied by the two guards that dragged him, and a third carrying a cage bearing the Force-preventing salamander. Finally, Luke was brought to the throne room where the Emperor sat waiting.

- Guards… leave us. And take that loathsome salamander with you. - He rose from his majestic throne and walked towards Luke. In the centre of the room, there was a table bearing food and drink. Luke felt so hungry that he couldn't take his eyes away from it. Palpatine watched him with interest.

- Excuse my lack of delicacy, - The Sith ran a hand through the boy's hair and Luke shook slightly underneath his touch. - You're hungry, hmn? Take a seat: eat whatever you want. - He gestured toward the table.

Luke didn't move. He stood still and fought the resolution, though he could smell and taste the food on his tongue, and his stomach rumbled in protest.

- Don't worry, my boy… - Palpatine walked toward the table and poured himself a glass of wine. - The food is not poisoned. I will take anything you desire and taste it first myself in order to prove this point-you need only ask.

- Why are you giving this to me now? I haven't able to eat for hours… maybe days… Why now? - Luke met the Emperor's eyes.

- Vader requested that I hurt you-he said he'd studied you, and that it was the only way to bring you to the dark side. But I've had enough of you being treated badly… It pains me to watch you suffer, and since I am the one in control… - The Emperor raised a hand and placed it on Luke's shoulder-his skin felt like a corpses.

Hesitantly, Luke walked to the table. He looked at the food, and then at the Emperor… then his stomach growled again and he begun to eat, desperately.

* * *

By the time Vader arrived at Coruscant his blood was boiling with anger and fear. He was afraid of what the Emperor may have said to Luke, feared that Luke would be poisoned and corrupted because of his experience.

He needed to enter the Emperor's palace without being noticed. He hid his presence and entered using simple force tricks to fool the guards, and blur the security cameras.

After several minutes of walking and climbing stairs (purposely avoiding elevators) Vader spotted C4-N3, accompanied by two guards as he walked down the hallway.

- Do you know why the Emperor ordered this droid to be terminated? - The guard asked his companion.

- I have no idea. - The other replied.

It was tempting for Vader to leave C4-N3 to be destroyed, but the robot could prove useful if Vader could reactivate its original programming using his security code.

The Dark Lord broke up the guards and using his lightsabre, sliced them quickly in half.

- Lord Vader… - The droid seemed almost frightened.

Vader turned off the droid and punched his identity code into its back. He then switched it on experimentally.

- Greetings, my Lord! Where… where are we? - The droid seemed to have returned to its original programming.

- On Coruscant, in the Emperor's palace and I need you to accompany me. Be steadfast and silent. - Already Vader had begun to walk.

- Yes, my Lord. - C4-N3 followed him immediately.

After several flights of stairs and many long hallways, Vader arrived at the entrance of the Emperor's throne room. Three guards stood by the door- one of them holding a cage with a salamander. Because of the ysalamiri Vader could not use the Force, but his lightsabre would be more than enough to take the guards down. Igniting his sabre, Vader sliced the guards in half. He then thrust the salamander cage into C4-N3's hands.

- Take this creature and wait for me by the door! - The Sith tossed a communicator toward the droid. - If I call, enter the room immediately carrying that creature, understand?

Without waiting for a response or masking his presence, Vader entered the room. He stopped walking when he saw Luke in the middle of a platform, the Emperor standing above him.

Luke was pale and his eyes were lifeless. One eye was closed due to swelling and cuts and his pale hands shook gently, his palms bloodied and bruised. One of the Emperor's shrivelled hands were steadied on his shoulder.

- Are you ready to take revenge, Luke? - Palpatine whispered, into Luke's ear. - Are you ready to take revenge on the man who left you here to bleed, who wounded your mother while you were still in her womb, who froze your friend in carbonate and lied to you, who used you for sex…

He licked Luke's ear but Luke didn't respond-his gaze was unreadable, focused on his Father. The Emperor scratched the boy's cheek until he drew blood, which he collected on his finger and lapped up with his tongue.

- You delayed us, Lord Vader, - the older man said.


End file.
